Rescatando tú corazón
by Scarlett C. Mehler
Summary: Kagome toma un crucero con destino a Hong Kong, a su boda, pero no parece feliz, acaso compartir su camarote con la persona más desagradable del mundo Inu, la haga despertar la pasión que alguna vez sintió. I&K y M&S Comedia romántica! 6 capítulo y final!
1. Conviviendo con la bestia

Hola soy novata en esto ejem bueno no tanto, en realidad estuve un tiempo en la página, pero luego me fui por motivos de injusticia, que cierto administrador de la página tiene la culpa ¬¬… Ejem en resumen este fic es una historia cómica, . bueno en realidad es un intento de comedia XD, mi humor es un poco raro, ójala les gusta y sino XD, ejem bueno pido review - con críticas, opiniones y todo!

Jijiji bueno yo me dedicaba a lo mismo antes, a escribir fic cómicos… Mi pasado me condena…XD Jajajajaja… a Leer se ha dicho!

Conviviendo con la bestia

Kagome sonrió orgullosa al ver el enorme barco, estaba tan solo a tres semanas de ser la esposa de Hojo Ichiro, no pudo evitar dar un saltito de felicidad que no pasó desapercibido por todos ¬¬. Pero que podía hacer, su vida era casi perfecta, el último caso ganado en el juzgado le había ayudado a aumentar su reputación, ahora era humildemente La Mejor Abogada de Todo Japón!

Kagome: JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA

Gente: O.O

Kagome volteo, todo el mundo la estaba mirando, un tanto rubororizada y dejando los saltitos y risas de lado, decidió subir al barco. Tomo su valija rosada y dando una última mirada a su alrededor y dejar de lado la nostalgia, subió al barco. En la entrada, un guapo joven reviso su boleto y con una sonrisa tomo su valija y la llevo a su camarote.

Kagome estaba asombrada, no sabía que el crucero era tan lujoso, Hojo no se lo había comentado… o tal vez si, después de su última conversación… Se distrajo en un recuerdo que ella misma había decidido olvidar… Sin darse cuenta, choco con una persona.

Kagome: Ahhhh Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! (con reverencia y todo)

Pero el chico de ojos dorados solo emitió un gruñido y se fue.

Kagome: ¬¬ que simpático.

El chico con su maleta solo rió y la invito a seguir para mostrarle su habitación.

Kagome: Y como te llamas?

Chico: Kouga.

Kagome: Solo Kouga, me gusta…. Yo soy Kagome.

El chico sonrió y con un leve apretón de manos continuaron. Al pasar por casi todo el barco, parecía una mansión, en cada momento un Ah! O un Kya! Salía de los labios de Kagome, al subir por el ascensor llegando al 2 piso, llegó a su camarote.

Kouga: Bien señorita su habitación

Al abrir la puerta dejo ver, una gran habitación con una pequeña sala, un par de cómodos sofás, un mini bar, y lo principal una enorme cama… Kagome no pudo evitar la curiosidad y saltó como una niña pequeña en la cama XD (ok, bien es lo que yo haría XD), luego se acerco a la ventana y ta-tan! Una hermosa vista, mostrando el mar con un hermoso color verde esmeralda y un cielo tan azul con blancas nubes formando corazones, o sería el smog? (pregunto yo), parecía una pintura.

Kouga la observaba detenidamente, realmente es muy hermosa- pensaba para si mismo. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se sonrojo completamente y al intentar ocultar su rostro, tropezó con la maleta quedando estampado en el piso. Kagome corrió a su lado.

Kagome: Oye estás bien (pinchándolo con un dedo)

Kouga: (levantándose de golpe) Claro! Es solo que…. Estaba procurando que la alfombra estaba limpia… (al terminar la frase se sintió como un perfecto idiota)

Kagome:- si tú lo dices, pues bien creo que ahora necesito relajarme…

Kouga: Claro la dejaré solo señorita…

Kagome: Llamame Kagome!

Kouga: Claro señori… Kagome

Al cerrar la puerta, sonrió satisfecha Wuau! Parece un sueño hecho realidad, dejo su maleta cerca de la cama, saco algo de su ropa, una bata rosada… igual que la que había encontrado esa noche…

Kagome: Estoy tensa… un baño me relajará!

De a poco comenzó a sacarse la ropa, poniéndose la bata encima, se soltó el pelo dejando caer una larga cabellera, sonrió para si misma, antes de abrir la puerta del baño escucho un ruido de adentro… como si alguien se estuviera dando una ducha…

Kagome: …. de seguro a alguien se le quedo abierta la llave del agua..

Con ese pensamiento entro al baño, el cual era un tanto pequeño, la cortina estaba cerrada y el agua seguía cayendo, entonces Kagome se acerco silenciosamente y al correr un poco la cortina…

Kagome: O.O

Kagome salió silenciosamente del lugar, abrió la puerta de la habitación y cayó de rodillas en el pasillo.

Kagome: O.O AHHHHHHHHH! UN HOMBRE DESNUDO ESTA EN MI BAÑO!

Al instante llegaron varios curiosos, en especial porque la bata de Kagome solo le cubría hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas ¬/¬ pervertidos. Entonces llegaron dos hombres al parecer de seguridad.

Hombre 1: Que ocurre señorita.

Kagome: O.O hombre… desnudo…. En mi… habitación… en… la ducha…

De inmediato los hombres entraron, mientras la muchedumbre se iba esparciendo, Kagome estuvo unos 10 minutos esperando afuera, furiosa de que la dejaran esperar, abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Los tres hombres estaban tomándose un refresco, Kagome cayó de espaldas y al instante se levanto furiosa.

Kagome: Ò.Ó USTEDES! (Apuntando a los guardias con su dedo) BAKAS! SE SUPONE QUE SACARAN AL HOMBRE! NO QUE SE PUSIERAN A CHARLAR CON ÉL!

Un silencio incomodo se formo, Kagome un poco más calmada ejem-ejem volteo a enfrentar al supuesto intruso y se quedo completamente atónita. Era un hombre de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, pero podría jurar que eran dorados, su cuerpo estaba tapado con una ajustada bata negra que lo hacía ver más atractivo aún, dejando ver un bien formado torso, además de que ya lo había desnudo de espalda, el último recuerdo hizo sonrojarse.

Inu: Acaso ya pase la inspección (Sonrió burlonamente)

Kagome se sonrojo más aún, lo había estado mirando como una muerta de hambre, se recrimino mentalmente por eso y volvió a su estado normal.

Kagome: Se puede saber que hace en mi camarote Eso… (señalando a Inu)

Inu: ¬¬ oyeme niñita no soy una cosa.

Kagome: a en serio? Jajajaja…. Niñita? Ò.Ó a quien le dices así!

Inu: Pues eres la única mocosa que veo por aquí… Jajajajaja

Kagome: ¬¬ saquen a Eso! antes que lo mate.

Hombre 1: Es que…. Es su habitación…

Kagome: Ah?

Hombre 2: Si es que hubo un problema, la realeza ha pedido en el último minuto abordar el crucero y pues nos hemos quedado escasos de habitaciones y usted sabe…

Kagome: Y QUE DEBO HACER! COMPARTIR MI HABITACIÓN….

Inu: Nuestra…

Kagome: ¬¬

Hombre 1: Bueno el caballero llego primero, además como el es el prin …

Pero no lo dejo terminar.

Kagome: No me importa quien sea, QUIERO MI HABITACIÓN…

Los hombres se miraron y luego a Inu, que al parecer estaba tranquilo, como si tener a una chica histérica en su habitación fuera de lo más normal.

Hombre 2: Pues tal vez encontremos una habitación en otro lado, pero eso se lo podemos confirmar mañana.

Kagome: Tendré que compartir MI camarote con esto.

Inu: ¬¬ ni que a mi me hiciera gracia.

Al terminar la conversación los hombres se fueron. Tanto Inu como Kagome se miraron fulminantemente.

Inu: Bueno ya que hoy tendremos que convivir juntos, deberíamos presentarnos.

Kagome: Bueno soy Kagome Higurashi

Le ofreció su mano.

Inu: Inuyasha Sasaki ¬¬

Fue un leve apretón de manos, pero ambos sintieron como una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos, al instante que estos se seguían mirando, de inmediato retiraron sus manos y voltearon sus rostros sonrojados.

Kagome: Sasaki?... pues de algo me suena…

Se formo un silencio incomodo.

Kagome: Bueno que más da, después de todo no quitará mi mala suerte…U.U

Inu: ¬¬ insinúas algo.

Kagome: …mmm tal vez.

Inu: Las niñitas caprichosas no van conmigo, así que uno de los dos debe irse.

Kagome: Estoy de acuerdo.

2 minutos después. Fuera de la habitación.

Kagome: Ò.Ó DEJAME ENTRAR!

Dentro de la habitación.

Inu: por fin paz.

Luego de vestirse, abrió la puerta, pero no esperaba algo.

Inu: O.X (Se supone que le pego en el ojo)

Kagome: Te lo merecías, estuve 30 minutos afuera esperando… mientras tú te vestías ¬¬

Inu: Eso no explica lo que acabas de hacerle a mi ojo, O.X auch ya se me puso moradito!.

Inu iba a tomar de nuevo de la cintura a Kagome y echarla de la habitación, pero esta reacciono y a escobazos lo saco de la pieza.

Fuera de la habitación.

Inu: ¬¬

Dentro de la habitación.

Kagome: Y esta escoba de donde salió?

(Yo, lalalalalala XD) Al fin después de la ducha y vestirse, salió de la habitación donde alguien la hizo tropezar.

Kagome: ¬¬ (pero no había nadie)

Ya en el almuerzo, se sentó lo más alejada posible de esa despreciada persona. En la última mesa junto con Sango, su amiga y además una de las damas de honor de la boda, por coincidencia se toparon en el crucero.

Sango: Y tú porque tan inquieta Kagome?

Kagome: Tuve la suerte de que me tocará compartir mi habitación con un Baka… U.U

Inu: Pensé que te había tocado yo… -

Kagome dio un respingo que hizo pararse de golpe quedando a pocos centímetros de Inu… y así se quedaron, lo que para ellos era un duelo de miradas, para los demás parecía que ambos estaban a punto de besarse.

Miroku: Interrumpo… amable señorita tendría un hijo conmigo?

Sango: O.O quien yo?

Miroku: Aja…

Segundos después, botado en el piso con una silla rota en la cabeza.

Sango: ¬¬ para eso no tenía que abalanzarse sobre mí.

Al fin todos se sentaron en la mesa, para Kagome era el peor día de su vida, pero por alguna razón ella no lo sentía así realmente.

-Kagome: Puedo saber como es que termine junto a ti de nuevo.

Inu: Claro! No vez que me gusta estar cerca tuyo…

El rostro de Kagome se sonrojo totalmente, acaso él…

Inu: ¬¬ tonta, fue una broma, por sino te das cuenta no hay más mesas desocupadas y te seré sincero estar con una chica histérica como tú no es un placer, parece más bien una maldición…

Momentos después.

Miroku: Te dije que se veía todo borroso del piso.

Inu: T.T vieron la matricula del auto que me arrollo.

Kagome se fue molesta del lugar junto con Sango que corrió a acompañarla.

Ya en la noche, en la fiesta de gala de bienvenida al crucero volvieron a ver a las chicas, pero venían acompañadas de…

Inu: ¬¬ y quien es ese.

Miroku: Kouga Izumi, el hijo del capitán de este barco, 2º año de Medicina, estuvo saliendo con una tal Megumi Akira… y últimamente se rumorea…

Inu: XD

Un ministro se les acerco y eso imposibilito a Inu poder acercarse a Kagome, la chica lo desesperaba, pero por alguna razón le gustaba molestarla.

Ministro: Ahora que el heredero directo al trono, nuestro príncipe Seshomaru renuncio… es una verdadera lástima… por lo menos quedas tú… (bebió algo de su trago y se fue)

Miroku: O.O eres el heredero al trono!

Inu: ¬¬ idiota deja la broma.

Miroku: Jajajajaja ok, oye vamos afuera… me estoy aburriendo.

No había nadie, el silencio se hizo presente y lo peor, el aburrimiento (colapso de escritora, ideas escasas XD)

Miroku: Quiero comer.

Inu: Yo también.

Miroku: Tengo Sueño…

Inu: Yo también.

Miroku: Tengo sed.

Inu: Yo también.

Miroku:- quiero desnudar a Seshomaru

Inu: Yo tam… Miroku!

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, hasta que Inu se percato de la presencia de su compañera de cuarto, ahora ella estaba sola con ese tal Kouga, sintió una rara sensación, un odio intenso al chico que en cada momento hacia reír a Kagome y esta le sonreía dulcemente.

Ya casi en la madrugada, todo el mundo se estaba retirando a su habitación, una agotada Kagome estaba impaciente por llegar a esa suave cama y dormir, claro que estaba olvidando un detalle.

Ya en el camarote.

Inu: Ah ya llegaste.

Kagome: ¬¬ había olvidado este detalle.

Ambos miraban la cama como un objeto de deseo.

Inu: Bien la cama es amplia podemos dormir ambos juntos …

Kagome: juntos… (volviendo a la normalidad) NO claro que no, ya sé lancémoslo a la suerte, cara se queda con la cama y cruz el sofá.

Inu: Si tú insistes, vamos elige (mientras saca una moneda)

Kagome: Cara.

La moneda dio una pequeña vuelta cayendo en seco en la cama…

Kagome: Rayos… U.U

Inu: Bueno así es la suerte

El muy animal se acostó en la cama, mientras la pobre Kagome intentaba decidir como hacer el sofá cómodo. Se coloco el pijama en el baño, ¬¬ nunca se sabe con los hombres, y observo el sofá.

Al acostarse se dio cuenta que sus pies quedaban en el aire, al darse vuelta su nariz topaba con el respaldo, de espalda le molestaban sus brazos, de lado sentía como el frío le recorría el cuerpo. Intento dormir sentada, pero el sueño comenzó a vencerla y se fue de bruces… (un lindo chichón se hizo presente en su cabeza). Su último intento fue dormir en la orilla del sillón, mala idea, un leve movimiento y rodó por el piso enredada con toda la ropa.

Inu: mmm deja dormir…zzzzz

Kagome: ¬¬ animal

Bueno podría dormir en el piso- se dijo a si misma. Hizo un ovillo en el piso, pero aún así….

Kagome: U-U estoy agotada… (mira la cama y a Inu), como pensé que Eso era un príncipe, más bien parece una bestia,… bueno que más da…

Se acerco silenciosamente a la cama, de un empujón movió a Inu a un lado, dejándole un buen espacio de la cama. Solo dormiré un rato y luego volveré al sillón- pensó ella. Al meterse a la cama, un calor la invadió (ejem-ejem) y con lo cansada que estaba, se acomodo abrazando una almohada y dejar que el sueño la invadiera, pero un brazo apretó su cintura.

Kagome: Que pasa…

Al voltear vio como Inu, la tenía abrazada y al parecer a él no le molestaba, ya que una pequeña sonrisa cursaba sus labios. Kagome saco el brazo y se volvió a acomodar, un minuto después el brazo volvía a su cintura, resignada y aún más cansada dejo el brazo en su cintura y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, unos rebeldes rayos de sol cayeron en el rostro de Inu, el cual abrió lentamente sus ojos, se movió un poco y noto que no estaba solo. En un instante tenía sus ojos bien abiertos y observo a Kagome, que dormía placidamente cerca de él, dando pequeños suspiros que debían ser por algo que estaba soñando.

Inu se quedo viéndola, en que momento llego a la cama?- Se pregunto. Observo entonces el pequeño ovillo en el piso, de verdad se había comportado como todo un animal- sonrió para si.

Se levantó lentamente para no despertarla, se apresuro a ducharse y salir un rato de ese lugar, la presencia de Kagome, tan cerca de él, empezaba a afectarle… Al salir del baño vestido, se topo con la mirada sonrojada de Kagome, la cual se tapo al instante con una almohada.

Kagome: … lo… siento… es que… (sonrojada totalmente)

Inu: Vale, no importa, yo te dije que cabíamos los dos, sino fuera que hablabas mucho en sueños…

Kagome: O.O yo hablaba en sueños?

Inu: Sipo.

Kagome: Y que cosas decía?

Inu: (sonrió) Ohhh Inuyasha que guapo! Eres lo máximo…

Kagome sonrió y le lanzo una almohada.

Kagome: Jajaajajajaja sipo demás que decía eso, total en los sueños uno dice puras estupideces…

Inu: ¬¬

Entre risas se turnaron para ocupar la habitación y ambos bajaron muy sonrientes a desayunar, acaso será el comienzo de algo…

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autora:

Si lo sé… patético, pero es lo que hay… Jajajajaja, ejem bueno si les gusta lo continuo y sino igual lo continuo XD. Bueno un capítulo por semana, más no puedo por falta de tiempo por el colegio, y porque estoy en un preuniversitario, en resumen tengo poco tiempo entre el estudio y todo. - aún así el ocio por escribir continua…

Review please, prometo contestarlos todos.


	2. Conociéndote

Lo siento, mucha presión y pueden creerme que esta semana tuve clases en el preuniversitario de las 2 hasta las 8 de la noche U.U estoy un poco agotada… Explicaciones más abajo, ahora a leer…

Conociéndote

El desayuno había sido maravilloso. Una conversación civilizada con esta bestia- pensó Kagome para si. Una sonrisa curso sus labios y una pequeña risita se escapo de estos.

Inu: Porque te ríes?

Esa pregunta sonó tan juguetona, que Kagome tuvo que reprimir otra risa, pero esta vez un poco más nerviosa, al notar con tanta familiaridad que la trataba ahora.

Kagome: Nada… solo pensaba en que podrías tú trabajar…

Inu: Ah eso… pues adivina

Kagome rió divertida y luego murmuro…

Kagome: en nada Jajajajaja

Inu: ¬¬ jaja, en realidad soy… (su voz dudo y luego vio la mirada curiosa de su acompañante y contesto) ingeniero en informática

Kagome: Ahhh y yo que pensaba que eras un vago XD, bueno entonces te toca adivinar en que trabajo yo

Inu: Eso es fácil, eres modelo.

Kagome: Nopo. Porque dices eso?

Inu: Por lo del poco cerebro Jajajajaja

Kagome: Ò.Ó… al menos yo tengo algo y tú no.

Inu: en realidad pensé eso, porque te vez muy joven.

Kagome: Pues para que veas, yo soy abogada!

Inu: ufff que suerte, ahora tenías una cara de psicópata, que pensé que eras una asesina a sueldo Jajajajajaja!

Kagome bufo, pero aún así sonrió.

Inu: Entonces debes tener unos 22 años?

Kagome: En realidad 21.

Inu: Pues mira que bien estamos, solo te llevo por un año, parecemos un matrimonio.

Kagome: Jajajajaja algo así.

Inu: Aunque admito que mi última idea, no me desagrada para nada.

Esta vez si fue un sonrojo total el rostro de Kagome. Este sujeto le estaba coqueteando de una forma tan sexy… un minuto de donde salió lo último, solo es un tipo que conocí en este viaje, nada más… o sí…- Eran los pensamientos de Kagome.

Inu: Oye que lindo anillo.

Kagome: Hai, pero es un poco grande, siempre pensé que cuando me pidieran matrimonio, sería con una pequeña sortija y una cena romántica que ameritará el momento… pero no.. (Bufo)

Inu estaba en shock, sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima.

Niña: Lo siento! (se lleva el balde)

Kagome: oye estas bien?

Inu: ¬¬

Inu emitió un gruñido y se fue chocando y gritando a cualquiera que pasará cerca de él.

Kagome se limito a terminar su té y comer una última galleta, cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Tembló un poco al pensar que sería esa persona, pero se armo de valor y contesto, uff era solamente Sota.

Kagome: Que los pingüinos se tomaron el barco? O.O

Sota: Así es, y vamos a la Antártica! Aló… hermana…?

Kagome tiro el celular en su bolso. Inu se esta tardando- pensó para si. Un tanto molesta por el abandono se fue a recorrer el barco, cuando esa molesta musiquita empezó a sonar nuevamente. Malhumorada tomo de nuevo el teléfono y estaba vez si era esa persona, sus sentidos se vieron nublados y su piel antes bronceada, estaba tan blanca, como si la muerte le hubiera arrebatado la vida en aquel instante, tembló al sentirse tan sola y al saber lo que le esperaba. Aquel que ella llamaba príncipe azul, no era más que un sapo más de la laguna, aún así decidió contestarle…

Hojo: Amor, por que tardaste tanto en contestar, no sabes las ganas que tenía de oír tú voz.

Kagome: Ya sabes, había olvidado donde estaba el celular…

Hojo: mmm ya veo, desde nuestro último viaje que estas algo despistada…

Kagome suspiro y alejo un poco más el teléfono de su oído como si quemará. Porque no lo admite, es un cínico- Gruño ella. Por una fracción de segundos pensó en decirle todo lo que sentía, pero el peso del compromiso de ambas familias pasó por su mente dolorosamente, porque todo era tan complicado, aquel maldito se estaba saliendo con la suya, atándola a él para siempre, sabiendo que más que un amor, era un negocio más…

Hojo: Amor sigues ahí?

Tardo un momento en responderle…

Kagome: Lo siento, es que estoy ocupada, ya sabes aún planeando la boda…

Hojo: No que eso lo iba a ver tú madre.

Kagome: Si, pero es mucha responsabilidad y sabes como soy…

Hojo: Lo sé, por eso te amo, bueno te dejo, debo ir a….a…a una reunión, adiós.

Reunión, ahora así lo llama, porque no admite que me esta engañando- Murmuró. Unas rebeldes lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus pálidas mejillas, aún así no hizo nada para detenerlas, y así fue como se quedó observando el mar y dejando que su dolor se juntará con el agua salada del mar, como si aquello le diera fuerza para llegar al final.

Así fue como la encontró Inu, su malhumor había desaparecido completamente al verla llorar y sintió un impulsó, acercarse y abrazarla... Movió su cabeza, intentando sacudir esos pensamientos…

Inu: Es una mujer comprometida… (Susurro)

Miroku: Pero no esta muerta amigo

La voz de Miroku lo hizo sobresaltarse y el chicle que estaba mascando se atoro en su garganta, intento hablar pero fue en vano.

Miroku: ¬¬ oye di algo

Pero no podía, Inu trataba de botar el chicle, pero este estaba atorado y no podía respirar XD, pasando su piel a tener un tono morado y cayó al piso inconsciente.

Miroku: O.O Inu?... INU!

El grito resonó en todo el barco y los curiosos de nuevo se hicieron presentes, Miroku hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

Niño: Acaso golpeándolo con la pared reaccionará .

Mujer: Jijiji

Todos: XD

Los golpes no resultaron, bueno y que esperaban. Un par de desesperados paramédicos le quitaron el inconsciente cuerpo de Inu, y entonces se llevaron a Miroku bien sujeto, y todos los curiosos se fueron con ellos. Lo malo es que olvidaron al que realmente necesitaba ayuda XD y este quedo en el piso. Un pequeño niño (de unos 5 años) vio a Inu en el piso, y como todo buen niño pequeño, le pego una tremenda patada… y gracias a eso escupió el chicle.

Inu: Que pasó? (mira a su alrededor y ve al niño)

Niño: Mostro…

Inu: ¬¬ Tú lo serás

Niño: Mostro-Mostro feo (lo señala con su pequeño dedo)

Una pequeña venita se formo en la cabeza de Inu, pero se contuvo, es solo un niño… se repetía a cada instante, cuando una certera patada le dio en todo su traserito.

Inu: NO CORRAS NIÑO DEL DEMONIO! TE VOY A MATAR!

Niño: Mostro!

Se fue persiguiendo al niño, pero entonces tropezó con una patineta que lo hizo llegar al trampolín del barco, que estaba en construcción y daba justo al mar, y dio un espectacular vuelo de 4 metros al agua, ejem bueno en realidad cayó de cabeza en un bote del barco.

Kagome: Estrellas fugaces tan temprano? O.OU

En el camarote, bueno ya saben el pobrecito de Inu ahora estaba…

Kagome: Inconsciente!

Miroku: Así es…

Kagome: O.O y a ti que te pasó, porque tienes tantos parches y esos golpes?

Miroku aparto un rebelde mechón de cabello de su hinchada mejilla, en realidad estaba lleno de parches en el rostro y uno que otro moretón, y su brazo estaba sujeto con una venda, aún así tenía una coartada perfecta y creíble o eso creía…

Miroku: (suspira) Al pobre de Inu lo atacaron no menos de 30 tipos… y el pobre… apenas pudo defenderse y entonces llegue yo… trate de salvarlo, pero eran muchos, aún así pude noquear más de la mitad de ellos…, pero me sujetaron entre cinco y comenzaron a golpearme, me defendí y pegue un par de patadas bien certeras, pero llegaron otros tipos más y el cansancio me venció y estos rufianes se aprovecharon de esto… y así me dejaron… (puso su mejor cara de dolor que tenía)

Kagome: Vaya que valiente, Eres un HÉROE!

La puerta del camarote se cerro y Sango salió y rió.

Sango: Por favor, cuenta la verdad U.U

Kagome: Era mentira?

Miroku: bueno puede ser que cambiará un par de cosas…

Kagome: Entonces no eran 30 tipos?

Sango: Ò.Ó cuales 30 tipos!

Miroku: Pero Sanguito no te enojes, fue una bromita… es todo…

Una fuerte discusión comenzó y un muy lastimado Miroku, más de la cuenta fue el resultado. Kagome se escabullo de la parejita y entro al camarote, se dirigió a la cama y acerco una silla, miró a su pobre compañero y acarició su rostro, delineándolo con sus dedos e intentando recordar todos aquellos detalles…

Kagome: Que me esta pasando (suspiro resignada)

Acomodo su rostro cerca del pecho de Inu y se dejo invadir por aquel aroma que la embriagaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él (carraspeo de la escritora, mucha cursilería), un repentino cansancio la invadió y se dejo llevar por aquel repentino sueño…

Ya entrada la noche, un mejorado Inu XD, comenzaba a despertarse y su primer impulso fue moverse, pero un suspiro hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe. Kagome estaba muy cerca de él, un tanto perplejo, decidió moverla un poco, disimuladamente se puso de pie y tomo en brazos a la chica, la cual se acomodo en su pecho, la dejo en la cama, pero por un mal cálculo de distancia tropezó con la silla y cayó encima de ella. La chica abrió sus ojos asombrada y vio que Inu estaba sobre de ella y tan cerca…

Si esto era un error, valía la pena vivirlo- Pensaron ambos a la vez. Inu vio que la chica lo miraba asombrada y nerviosa, como esperando que diera el siguiente pasó…

Inu: Kagome…

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Los escasos centímetros que separaban sus labios estaban siendo acortados y estaban tan cerca que podían oír sus respiraciones y sentir sus corazones latir al mismo tiempo (sigo carraspeando, me hace mal comentar mis emociones, parezco una chica romántica y como soy en realidad XD). Estaban tan cerca… apunto de dejar una vida de protocolo y dejarse llevar por un impulso… o por un sentimiento… hasta que…

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Miroku: VAMOS ARRIBA DORMILONES… que están haciendo par de pervertidos…

Kagome al reaccionar empujo a Inu de la cama y se levantó, saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

Miroku: Ja no que decías que estaba comprometida, ¬.¬ pervertido aprovechaste este momento para quitar tú timidez.

Inu: Ah?... BAKA! LO ARRUINASTE!

Miroku: Quien? (mira a todos lados) Quien yo?

Un último grito se escucho antes de que la puerta se cerrará. La cena esta vez sería de gala, según lo comentado, todas las mujeres lucían unos hermosos vestidos y los hombres parecían príncipes tan elegantes que se veían. Kagome aún así no se atrevía a salir de su escondite cerca de la cocina, cuando volvió a la habitación no encontró a nadie, lo cual agradeció enormemente, además aprovecho de cambiarse y ponerse un vestido para la cena. Se sentía tan extraña, estas nuevas emociones iban a matarla y así como iba… caería en lo mismo que su futuro esposo…

Kouga: Kagome…

Al escuchar su nombre la chica se sobresalto, pero volteó su rostro aliviada al reconocer esa voz.

Kagome: Hola Kouga, me has dado un gran susto.

Kouga: Lo siento, te vi tan quieta que me asustaste.

Kagome: Si lo siento, es que… ya sabes, aún no me acostumbro a todo.

Intento sonreír, pero casi fue en vano… En otro sector, mejor dicho en el gran salón, un atractivo hombre de cabello blanco, ojos dorados y tan sexy (Suegro! Suegro! ejem), sonrió enigmáticamente al detenerse en el escenario y tomar el micrófono con su mano derecha, tenía una espada en su mano izquierda, que dejo a un lado y al parecer tenía que decir algo importante.

Inutaisho: Siento interrumpir tan agradable momento, pero creo que es necesario dejar algo en claro, ya saben que mi hijo Seshomaru ha renunciado al trono… (Miradas tristes y una que otra muchacha desilusionada) los motivos dejaremos que en algún momento pueda explicarlos él, claro si quiere, aún así no se preocupen el reino aún tiene a alguien!

Voces confundidas y miradas inquietas se veían en la gente.

Inutaisho: Yo tengo otro hijo…

Gritos de admiración, miradas asombradas y algunas molestas a la vez.

Inutaisho: Lo sé, no todos lo sabían, pero YA NO MÁS, mi hijo tiene derecho al trono, les presento a Inuyasha.

Un tanto sonrojado Inuyasha se acerco a su padre, su vestimenta azul con encajes dorados hacía que su atractivo rostro resaltará más, un par de suspiros salieron de los labios de varias jovencitas. Inutaisho sonrió orgulloso.

Inutaisho: Mi hijo Inuyasha y como tal le tengo un regalo…

Tomo la espada y la desenvaino, la espada estaba perfectamente equilibrada y diseñada, el rostro de Inuyasha se vio reflejado en su filo.

Inutaisho: Te presento a Tetsusaiga!

Le entrego la espada en sus manos, Inuyasha la observo fijamente sonrió, empuño la espada y el lugar se lleno de aplausos, silbidos y uno que otro comentario, unos globos cayeron del techo y pequeños trozos de papel plateados, pero entonces Inutaisho tomo de nuevo la palabra…

Inutaisho: Bueno como todos ya saben, mi momento ha llegado (un par de quejas se escucharon), en serio se los digo, y mi hijo tendrá que asumir, pero creo que algunos no recuerdan la condición que debe cumplir.

El rostro de Inu se tenso un momento.

Inutaisho: Mi hijo debe casarse antes de asumir la corona, y como no me queda mucho, deseo que sea lo más pronto posible, así que hijo… (mira a Inu) espero encuentres una gran reina y me des nietos.

Si antes el rostro de Inuyasha mostraba felicidad, esta había dado un giro de 180 grados y estaba tan asombrado, preocupado y horrorizado que no sabía que emoción iba primero.

Inu: Yo casarme?

Inutaisho: Claro hijo, y lo mas pronto posible! (sonrió)

Inu se limito a tragar saliva y mirar como varias jovencitas lo miraban descaradamente como un objeto de deseo, y entonces lo recordó… miró a todos lados, pero no encontró a esa persona, acaso ella aún no sabía, o se había horrorizado al saber la verdad.

Aún en la cocina, dos jóvenes se reían sin disimulo.

Kagome: Ya se acabo el alboroto, porque sería?

Kouga: Debe ser que ya han presentado al príncipe.

Kagome: Pero si el príncipe Seshomaru renunció al trono…

Kouga: Según escuche… el rey tenía otro hijo, fuera de su matrimonio.

Kagome: Vaya…

Kouga: Y esta en este barco, como un pasajero más.

Kagome: Me pregunto quien será… (su voz se notaba curiosa)

Kouga: Quien sabe… o quizás ya todos lo saben.

Aún así con esa duda, siguieron conversando ignorando que afuera se vivía un caos, muchas mujeres se abalanzaron sobre Inuyasha, ya saben lo de tener una corona, poder y un guapo esposo rey tentó a muchas.

En la madrugada ya todo estaba en silencio, solo dos sombras seguían caminando lentamente, una detuvo a la otra y la guía más lentamente aún.

Sango: Como diablos deje que me metieras en esto…(suspiro resignada)

Miroku solo rió por lo bajo, llevaba con los ojos vendados a Sango a una gran sorpresa. Bajaron por una escalera y entonces el piso tembló.

Sango: Porque se mueve el piso?

Miroku: Vamos confía, no te haré nada malo.

La chica solo se mordió el labio inferior y asintió lentamente con su cabeza, unos segundos después al quitar aquella molesta venda y abrir sus ojos, se maravillo con la vista. Un par de delfines saltaban al compás de la brisa, y al parecer trataban de alcanzar la luna con sus saltos, Sango sonrió al disfrutar de este espectáculo y sonrió al mirar a su acompañante, entonces noto que estaban en un bote del barco.

Miroku: Es la única forma de verlos bien y no te preocupes que el bote esta bien sujeto al barco.

Sango solo sonrió y siguió admirando el espectáculo, luego de un rato sintió frió y se acerco más a su acompañante, él cual sonrió feliz y así estuvieron todo ese tiempo abrazados hasta que el sueño los venció…

Unas dos horas antes, Kagome había vuelto a la habitación, observo el lugar y no encontró nada, entonces llamo su atención una espada sobre la cama, se acerco sigilosamente y la tomo en sus manos.

Kagome: Vaya que linda, acaso será de Inu-chan, mmm que raro tiene un emblema en forma de un tigre … o será un perro…

Mientras seguía analizando la espada, un malhumorado Inu apareció con algo de hielo en su frente, y Kagome observó al recién llegado.

Kagome: Dolor de cabeza?

Inu se sobresaltó, pero sonrió al ver que era solo Kagome, entonces al ver que sostenía la espada dudo, acaso ella ya sabía todo, se comportaría como todas las demás, ahora se aprovecharía de él sabiendo que le interesaba… Se quedo observándola, analizando su extrañado rostro…

Kagome: Y tú que tienes?

Inu: Nada… (seguía un tanto desconfiado)

Kagome: De seguro fue mala esa fiesta y por eso estás con esa cara, que suerte que no fui (sonríe)

Inu se quedó casi con la boca abierta, o le estaba tomando el pelo o en verdad ella aún no sabía nada acerca de su nueva condición de príncipe.

Inu: Y que estabas haciendo entonces?

Kagome: Me quede conversando con Kouga, cerca de la cocina…

Inu sintió una punzada, celos… no eso no era posible… ese maldito estaba ganando puntos extras por cada momento que se quedaba solo con ella, y el estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando que Kagome solo querría aprovecharse de él… o esto sería una trampa de antes. Su padre le había comentado que algunos ya sabían de antes que él era su hijo, sería posible que Kagome fuera contratada para seducirlo y conseguir la corona, la siguió mirando.

Kagome: Deja de mirarme de esa forma o harás que me sonroje (bromeo)

Inu: Discúlpame (aparto sus últimos pensamientos) no ha sido un buen día.

Kagome: Oh… (dijo algo decepcionada), pues el mío no ha estado mal del todo, sino fuera porque ahora mismo se hará un nuevo problema.

Inu: Y cual sería?

Kagome: De que lado duermes…

Inu: Ah?

Kagome: Tú dijiste que la cama era grande y podíamos compartirla, y ya que mi suerte no es buena he decidido que tienes razón, así que por eso, de que lado duermes?

Inu: Del lado izquierdo.

Kagome: Perfecto, yo duermo en el derecho.

Luego de cambiarse ambos estaban listos para dormir, al entrar en la cama un silencio incomodo se formo y solo el chasquido del circuito de apagado de la luz, se escucho. La oscuridad estaba invadiendo de a poco la habitación y un nerviosismo invadió a los dos, como si supieran que pasaría si…

Kagome: Jajajaja oye me haces cosquillas jjaajaja

Inu: O.O yo no soy…

Kagome: Que?

Ambos se levantaron entonces, prendieron la luz y algo se movía en la cama.

Kagome: Será un ratón… O.O

Inu trago saliva y como todo macho que es ejem-ejem se acerco a la cama, al correr la sábana dejo salir a un pequeño…

Kagome: Gato?

Inu asintió y observo al extraño ser canela con algunas rayas blancas, como si fuera a atacarlo en cualquier momento.

Kagome: Debe estar perdido, que lindo es… (lo toma en sus brazos) podemos quedárnoslo hasta que aparezca su dueño… (sonríe feliz)

Inu miro al gato, a él nunca le habían gustado, pero si eso hacía feliz a Kagome…

Inu: U.U esta bien, el gato se queda… pero solo por esta noche se queda la bola peluda!

Kagome asintió y en un instante, acomodo al gato en el sillón, tapado con una frazada y acariciándole su cabeza. Después de esto, ambos volvieron a la cama, y la luz volvió a apagarse y un extraño sueño invadió al príncipe.

Inu soñó que estaba en un altar, el sacerdote estaba dándole unos consejos y lentamente se escucho una música (¬¬ ya saben esa musiquita) y la novia empezó a avanzar. Inu sonrió feliz, pero al ver que la novia estaba casi a su lado, notó que no era esa persona, sino…

Inu: Kikyo…

Kagome volteó y con sus ojos aún cerrados preguntó…

Kagome: Que decías…

Inu: Nada, solo un mal sueño.

No pudo dormir bien, y su compañera lo noto, por lo mismo lo abrazo.

Inu: U/U que haces...

Kagome: Estas intranquilo, esto debe relajar a las bestias (ríe)

Y así fue, Inu volvió a sentir sueño y no dudo en dejarse caer en un nuevo sueño, tomo la mano de Kagome y la acarició y fue lo último que pudo recordar, por lo menos hasta la mañana siguiente. Una caricia muy suave por su mejilla.

Inu: Que dulce eres Kagome (suspiro con los ojos cerrados)

Kagome que estaba lavándose los dientes, frunció el entrecejo. Aún debe seguir dormido- Pensó ella.

Pero entonces vinouna nueva cariciae Inu no pudo resistir abrir los ojos, cuando dos ojos ambarinos lo miraban con mucha ternura y su cola le hacía cosquillas en el pecho.

Inu: AHHHHHHHH! ESTÚPIDO GATO!

Un fuerte maullido, un grito y dos golpes más, salieron de esa habitación esa mañana.

En tanto dos personitas se estaban despertando, el piso se movía más de la cuenta. Sango se movió y choco con Miroku, que la seguía abrazando, sonrió al recordar lo de la noche pasada, entonces noto que no se veía el barco, solo el…

Sango: MAR?

Miró para todos lados, pero no había señal del barco, en verdad el bote se había soltado y el barco había seguido su curso.

Sango: Miroku nos hemos perdido!

Miroku: Ah si… que bueno… (aún medio dormido)

Plaf un remo golpeó su cabeza, y al despertar y al estar al tanto de la situación, solo atino a decir…

Miroku: Quieres jugar cartas, mientras esperamos que vuelvan por nosotros…

Mucha emoción para la pobre de Sango, que se desmayo.

Miroku: Bueno entonces jugaré Solitario…

CONTINUARÁ

Notas de autora:

Me demore, Gomen nasai, pero es que… culpo a Harry Potter, es su culpa (apunto con mi dedo al libro), como publican un libro tan bueno! justo esta semana y que me falta la nada misma para terminármelo, tuve mezcla de sentimientos en la semana, ya saben con la muerte de ese personaje, y otras cosas que me dan tanta rabia… ejem soy una profesional para los spolier así que no me pregunten más XD, casi todos los review dicen que no me demoré en actualizar… tratan de decirme algo con eso XD Jajajajaja.

Contestación review XD

Gris-Kag: por lo de mi pasado sin comentarios, es que si lo supieran, muchas personas de fanfiction me querrían matar… U.U Jajajaja bueno muchas gracias por tú review, ejem lo de actualizar a menudo es difícil, supieras el poco tiempo que tengo… (intento tapar el libro de Harry Potter en inglés) XD

Skaevan: Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y que te hayas reído, es que siempre pienso que soy yo la única que se ríe por estas cosas XD, thank you por el review.

AnaYasha: Pues a mi me gusto tú fic, espero hayas leído mi review, yo creó que mi fic es un fiasco, es que soy media loca, pero lo acepto XD. Gracias por el review.

Keiko-ken: Gracias por el review, ejem bueno que Inu sea un animal me pareció divertido, después de todo tiene algo de verdad jajajaja

pirichan.anti Kikyo: Lo de antikikyo me dio vueltas, es que yo odio totalmente a la perra ejem disculpen si ofendo a alguien, pero es la verdad. Gracias por el review y me alegra que te hayas reído.

Aoki Mind: Trataré de actualizar más pronto te lo prometo, ójala me baje esa inspiración que siempre se atasca en mi almohada o en la cama XD. Gracias por el review.

Coptesita: Estoy feliz que te hayas reído mucho y que te haya gustado, yo siempre encuentro las cosas que escribo puras tonteras. Y como ya dije antes, prometo lo más pronto posible actualizar, ójala pueda actualizar antes del domingo. Gracias por el review.

Tane-chan: Jajajaja oky, te creo, entonces no diré más que es patético, gracias por el ánimo, lo de tierno (carraspeo)… Gracias por el review

Yuris: Oky, gracias por lo de genial, estoy casi creyéndome que el fic no es tan patético XD, yo sé que todos queremos saber que pasará con el príncipe Inuyasha (un minuto no se supone que yo lo sé…), Gracias por el review

Xiaoyu: Me alegra que te haya gustado y tatatan no me demoré tanto en actualizar o si? XD… Gracias por el review

Huevito: Jejejeje gracias, por fin personas que comprenden mi raro humor XD, gracias también por lo del ánimo me viene super bien… Gracias por el review


	3. Verdades y Mentiras

GOMEN NASAI! Pero tuve muchos problemas y tanta falta de inspiración… bueno al final les cuento lo que me pasó, igual muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. Mil gracias Carla, si no fuera por tu amenaza de muerte, ¬¬ me hubiera demorado más en escribir y subir este capítulo, aun así te quiero amiga n-n

Mentiras y Verdades

Kagome dejo a un semiinconsciente Inu en el piso, entonces tomo al gatito entre sus brazos.

Kagome: Pobresito… te hizo daño… (acaricia sus orejas)

Inu no tardó en reaccionar, y mirar con odio a ese ser peludo que estaba cómodamente en los brazos de Su Kagome…

Inu: ¬¬ por eso tenías que golpearme.

Kagome: Jajajajaja son los derechos de los animales (sonrió un tanto inquieta)

Inu se limito a entrar en el baño, una ducha le caería tan bien. Dejo el agua recorrer su cuerpo, un suave olor lo envolvió por completo, con los ojos cerrados intentaba buscar solución a su problema… una esposa, era tan complicado, él no había tenido novias desde… Kikyo… Intento recordar aquellos momentos felices que compartió y de inmediato se le vino a la mente Kagome, era como si estuviera dentro de él, cada latido, cada sonrojo… si todo eso tenía que ver con ella.

Sonrió resignado, ya sabía lo que le pasaba, pero era tan difícil, no sabía como enfrentar esta nueva situación que se estaba enfrentando. Cuando quiso salir de la ducha, noto que no había ninguna toalla U.U. Pero que Baka soy- se dijo a si mismo. Noto que tampoco había señales de su bata, que haría, salir desnudo de ahí… y si Kagome lo vería, pensaría que es como Miroku. No! eso si que no. Abrió un poco la puerta, luego un poco más y con la mirada recorrió el lugar, no había ningún rastro de Kagome ni de la bestia peluda. Sonrió satisfecho para si y salió, ejem-ejem como Dios lo mandó al mundo… (y yo sin mi cámara) el piso comenzó a llenarse de agua, pero no le importo y se acerco a la cama, en donde encontró su toalla. Entonces…

Kagome: Jajaja con todo el silencio te quedaste dormido… (acaricia al gato que esta en el sofá, entonces levanta la vista y…) O.O

Inu voltea y al ver a Kagome…

Kagome: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Se voltea y se tapa su rostro con sus manos)

Inu con el gritó, atino a ponerse la toalla…

Inu: Ya puedes voltear…

Kagome miró por el rabillo de su ojo y volteó su rostro sonrojado, y un incomodo silencio se formo. Ya es la segunda vez que lo veo- Se recrimino Kagome a si misma. Un tanto avergonzada, intento irse de ahí, pero no se fijo en un detalle, al caminar se resbalo con el agua, yendo casi directo donde Inu.

Inu: Pero que haces!

Kagome: No quiero arruinar mi vestido nuevo!

Kagome se tiró casi directo sobre él, cayendo Inu al piso y ella sobre él, Inu se sobo un poco su cabeza, el golpe había sido duro, abrió sus ojos encontrando a Kagome con su respiración entrecortada y muy avergonzada, con un color carmín cubriendo sus mejillas.

Kagome: Lo siento (evita su mirada con la de Inu)

Inu se sentía tan raro, era todo tan distinto desde que ella estaba con él.

Inu: Jajajajajaja!

El lugar se lleno de la risa del príncipe, Kagome al mirarlo y verlo reír, se sintió tan feliz de tener el placer de al fin verlo reír tan relajadamente, entonces también rió un tanto más tranquila y al pararse del piso. Volvieron a reír y así fue como compartieron aquel chascarro, como un lazo más que los unía lentamente a un destino sorprendente.

Ya en el almuerzo.

Ambos habían decidido ir un poco más tarde, para no atraer tanto las miradas, había comentado Inu. Kagome aunque extrañada, le encontró toda la razón, que pensaría la gente si la vieran en compañía de un hombre, sabiendo que ella estaba comprometida, bebió un poco de vino y suspiro un tanta melancólica.

Kagome: Te preocupa que te vean conmigo? (preguntó de una forma inquieta)

Inu volteó su rostro, su mirada penetrante traspasaba la de Kagome.

Inu: Como dices eso! (le toma la mano) Me encanta estar contigo, pero no quiero traerte problemas y menos por mi culpa. (Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas al terminar de hablar)

Kagome le sonrió dulcemente, entonces lo supo, esto era acaso lo que llaman Amor… acaso el también siente lo mismo que yo, pero era posible que en estos dos días todo hubiera cambiado, no se suponía que amaba a Hojo, aunque supiera de sus infidelidades, si todo seguía así, terminaría muy mal, y ella lo sabía, saldría muy afectada y tendría que buscar refugio en los brazos de su futuro marido.

En tanto en un pequeño bote, dos personas no dejaban de discutir y la comida casi se había acabado.

Sango: ¬¬ BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

Miroku: Así no solucionas nada, mmm tengo una idea… (sonrió de forma confiado, lo cual consiguió una mirada preocupante de Sango) porque no atrapamos una ballena y atamos una cuerda a ella y así nos llevará a algún lugar.

Sango se cayó de espaldas.

Sango: Ò.Ó ESA ES TÚ GRAN IDEA!

Miroku asintió.

Sango: (suspiró) porque me pasa esto a mí…

Miroku: Calma que más podría salir mal.

Como si la última frase hubiera atraído a las nubes, estás pasaron de un blanco invierno a uno más gris y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer.

Miroku: DILUVIO! VAMOS A MORIR!

No dejaba de gritar aterrado, y Sango tuvo que golpearlo para que se detuviera, realmente la estaba poniendo mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Sango: U.U no puedo creer que diga esto… pero como atraemos a una ballena…

Al instante una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Miroku.

En el barco, todos los pasajeros corrieron a refugiarse al salón. Kagome notó cuantas mujeres iban, eran muchas y casi todas de su edad, al contrario de los hombres, estos eran en general mayores y los jóvenes que habían, mostraban orgullosos sus sortijas de matrimonio. Miró hacia la izquierda, un joven de cabello blanco hasta más debajo de la cintura, y una ropa tan blanca, el aludido volteó al sentir una mirada penetrante sobre él, sus ojos dorados eran como el hielo. Kagome se quedó hipnotizada mirándolo, ella lo había visto antes, pero donde.., un vaso casi al frente de su rostro la hizo reaccionar.

Inu: Lo siento, me ha costado encontrar algo de Champagne!

Miro disimuladamente a unas jóvenes que al parecer estaban esperando un poco más para abalanzarse sobre él.

Kagome: Gracias! (toma la copa y una brisa helada recorrió el lugar, consiguiendo que estornudará)

Inu la miró preocupado, no se había dado cuenta que llevaba solo el vestido puesto, como todo buen caballero se quito su chaqueta y se la coloco en sus hombros. Kagome al sentir el peso de prenda, abrió sus ojos, topándose con la mirada preocupada de Inu.

Kagome: Gracias… pareces casi mi novio (bromeó ella)

Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, Inutaisho no les quitaba la mirada de encima, quien era esa chica, porque se veían tan felices juntos, acaso… era eso posible, pero tan pronto… Sonrió satisfecho y bebió un sorbo del delicado licor color blanco, que se balanceaba en su copa. Un chasquido de sus dedos, hizo que alguien se acercará a él.

Inutaisho: Quiero que me investigues todo sobre esa chica… se discreto.

El hombre sonrió fríamente, volteo a ver a la chica.

Inutaisho: Y si ella no es buena para él, quiero que hagas todo lo posible para que terminen si es así y que él no sepa más de ella. Si al contrario ella es… (dudo un momento) adecuada, necesito que la protejas… incluso con tú vida.

El hombre volteó su rostro sorprendido y asintió lentamente, miró discretamente a la chica y una sonrisa forzada curso por sus labios, mirando a su rey.

Hombre: Haré todo lo posible por no fallarle.

Inutaisho sonrió satisfecho y con un gestó, le indico que se fuera, termino de beber otro sorbo de aquel extraño licor y notó la ausencia de alguien.

Inutaisho: Donde esta Seshomaru?

El aludido estaba afuera, las gotas de agua recorrían su rostro, en el salón, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, aún atraía suficientes miradas de los presentes, se sentía tan incomodo, le molestaba tanto que lo miraran como un espécimen raro que rehusó de la corona, acaso era un error, todo era tan extraño… Una sombrilla rozo su cabello, cerró sus ojos y sonrió forzadamente.

Seshomaru: Te gusta seguirme tanto Naomi-chan

La chica sonrió disimuladamente, su largo cabello castaño le quitaba un poco la visión de su rostro, aparto esos rebeldes mechones de cabello y dejando a la vista unos ojos cafés brillantes.

Naomi: Por favor Seshomaru-sama, usted sabe que debo cuidarlo, por algo soy su guardaespaldas.

Seshomaru seguía mirando fijamente la lluvia, sin dirigirle mirada alguna, la chica inquieta se acerco un poco más a él.

Naomi: Calma, todo pasará pronto, después de todo yo siempre estaré a su lado (un sonrojo cubrió su rostro)

Una brisa helado los rozo levemente, aún así ellos no se movieron, hasta que sintieron unos pasos cerca. Una voz de ultratumba muy mal imitado provoco que el rostro de Seshomaru se tensara.

Jaken: Aún soñando despierto príncipe, porque no aceptas que te tenemos en nuestras manos… (su caminar era seguro)

Seshomaru: Las basuras como tú no me dan miedo. (sonríe)

Jaken: Acaso debo refrescarte la memoria.

Naomi: Déjele en paz, le pido que se valla.

La chica dio unos pasos al frente, la lluvia comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, pero su mirada segura en ningún momento la bajo.

Jaken: Ahora una mujer te cuida… Jajajajaja

La risa fue acallada por un certero golpe en la mandíbula, un tanto asombrado vio el rostro de Seshomaru invadido por una ira que se demostraba en cada golpe certero. Cayó al piso, resonando su cuerpo en el agua, pero sonriendo enigmáticamente.

Jaken. Golpeamé… Vamos sigue, que te los devolveré todos en forma peor… con alguien a quien quieres…

Seshomaru volteó, unos 10 hombres los rodeaban, Naomi se acerco a su lado.

Jaken: Ahora quien ríe al último (logro decir, mientras un hilo de sangre caída de su labio inferior)

Una alarma sonó, se escucharon unos disparos, donde mismo ellos se encontraban, los hombres casi al instante desaparecieron, corrieron despavoridos, chocando casi todos a la vez y cayendo algunos al piso helado. El rostro de Jaken se torno pálido, pero más aún el rostro de Seshomaru, ambos levantaron las manos arriba, esperando que en cualquier momento llegará la policía., pero en vez de eso…

Naomi: Kyaaaa que lindo es este celular, escucharon la música, se escucho tan real, que hasta yo creí que era la policía! Jajajajaja

Una gotita resbalo en la cabeza de los presentes.

La lluvia casi había cesado, por lo mismo Inu y Kagome habían salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco. La chica le contaba alegremente sobre su infancia, su rostro solo se torno algo triste cuando le comentó que su padre los había abandonado cuando supo que su madre estaba de nuevo embarazada, Kagome solo tenía 8 años…

Inu: Ya veo, por entonces por eso eres tan segura…

Kagome: Claro! Yo nunca dejaré que alguien pase por sobre mi!

Inu rió divertido, escucharon el ruido de unos disparos, ambos voltearon, pero no había nada entonces divisaron a lo lejos una estrella fugaz.

Kagome: Y que pediste?

Inu: Es un secreto…

Kagome: ¬¬ no seas malo y dime…

Inu: Nopo, con esa cerebrito que tienes, tal vez ni siquiera lo entiendas.

Kagome: Ò.Ó QUE!

Inu: Jajajajaja además te vas a arrugar si te enojas tanto.

Kagome: ¬¬ me tratas de vieja! Con que moral, si eres tú el que tiene canas.

Inu: O.O

Inu intento ver su cabello reflejado en el agua y escucho una risita.

Kagome: Nananana quien es el caprichoso entonces! n-n

Inu: Ja al menos no se me ve la ropa interior Jajajajaja

Kagome: Ah? (entonces noto que su vestido estaba enganchado con la baranda dejando ver toda su parte trasera)

Una enorme venita se estaba formando en la cabeza de Kagome, especialmente ya que Inu se seguía riendo.

Kagome. PERVERTIDO! (le pega un coscorrón)

Inu: ¬¬ oyeme niñita, ni creas que tengo que aguantar esto (señala el chichón de su cabeza)

Kagome: (acariciando su mano) de que te quejas, la tienes tan dura que de seguro ni te dolió…. Un minuto (se acerca a Inu, golpea su cabeza)

Inu: O.O que haces.

Kagome: Quería saber si había algo allí adentro, al parecer es aire con tú enorme ego, lo llenan todo.

Inu: Al menos tengo algo adentro, de seguro lo tuyo no alcanza ni para el aire.

Ambos se miraban, al parecer ninguno quería ceder, entonces rieron divertidos y continuaron paseando.

Kagome: Me preguntó donde estará Sango, no la he visto.

Inu: Ahora que lo dices, tampoco he visto a Miroku. (saca su celular y marca un número)

En tanto en el bote.

Una enorme bolsa colgaba de un palo.

Sango: ¬¬ crees que funcione.

Miroku: Confía en mi, la ballena no se resistirá… n-n

Entonces una música se escucho, Miroku cogió su celular como si nada y contestó.

Miroku: Hola Inu, si super bien, estoy intentando atrapar una ballena, ah en serio, pero que bien… ahhh en serio, pero aun no pasa nada entre ustedes, ¬¬ Baka tienes que tomar la iniciativa, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien cof-cof! SIPI te veo luego, oky adiós.

Cortó la llamada y entonces volteó.

Sango: O.O

Miroku: Porque esa cara Sango?

Sango: Ò.Ó BAKA! PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TENÍAS TU CELULAR, HUBIERAMOS LOGRADO QUE EL BARCO VOLVIERA! BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

Miroku: Vaya que inteligente eres, creo que tienes razón.

Luego de una llamada, prometieron que el barco los rescataría en menos de 3 horas, ya que no habían avanzado mucho por la tormenta y en el día había estado anclado, ya que todos estaban tomando sol XD

Inu le contó a Kagome, ambos rieron divertidos al imaginarse a sus amigos, perdidos en el mar solo con el bote. Volvieron entrar al salón y todo se quedó en silencio, ni una mosca volaba.

Cri-cri-cri (grillitos de fondo)

Una mujer de largo cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos, al parecer era alguien importante, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, y se acercaba lentamente donde Inu, estaba tan cerca que al parecer iba a besarlo, pero Kagome fingió tropezar y evito ese molesto momento.

Kagome: (estornuda) rayos, y eso que solo soy alérgica a las ratas…

Kikyo: ¬¬

Inu estaba en shock, que hacía esa ahí, porque justo en este momento llegaba (yo mirando al techo, que! No me miran a mi) Kikyo… su… primer… amor…

Kikyo: Inu querido, he venido en son de paz, se que nuestros países están en guerra, por lo que, como ya de antes nos conocíamos y amábamos… (susurra lo último) sería ideal que lo volviéramos a intentar… por nosotros mismos y nuestra gente, no más guerra.

Kagome frunció el entrecejo, esa tipa ya le caía mal, lo único que quería era matarla, mmm el ácido sulfúrico no sonaba mal, sonrió irónicamente tratando con eso de evitar reírse en la cara de la tipita. Volteo al ver el rostro pálido de Inu, estaba en shock. Kagome se sintió algo triste, aún así empezó a pincharlo con su dedo y hasta que este reacciono.

Inu: Deja de hacer eso Kagome!

Kagome: n-n ya esta bien.

Inu: ¬¬ y tenías que hacer eso

Kagome: SIPI, tenías una cara de idiota, que hasta yo me preocupe.

Inu: Anormal!

Kagome: Idiota!

Todos se reían al ver la situación, menos Kikyo, ella sabía, esa chica era algo importante de Inu, ellos al principio también peleaban… (comienzo a saltarme espacios, lo siento odio a la perra)

Kikyo: Inu yo…

Pero fue olímpicamente ignorada, por los gritos de los otros dos.

Kikyo: INUYASHA!

El aludido volteó.

Inu: Porque no te callas, si lo que tienes que decir, no es más bello que el silencio te callas, entiendes o no…

Kagome: Mish… quien habla ¬¬

Inu: ¬¬

Entonces Kagome se pregunto porque esa mujer quería casarse con Inu, si solo era un ingeniero, ósea un hombre común y corriente, quiso preguntar, pero no pudo porque se cortó la luz XD (llamen a Chilectra Jajajajaja)

Todos se asustaron en especial cuando todos empezaron a buscar alguna vela, celular o cualquier cosa.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo, dejando entrar la luz de la luna, una desesperada Sango se arrojo a los brazos de Kagome.

Miroku: Nos extrañaron!

Sango: Muaaaa fue horrible! U.U

Miroku miró a Kikyo y frunció el entrecejo, Kikyo también lo vio, ambos se fulminaban con sus miradas, pero nadie parecía notarlo, ah verdad que no hay luz XD, la chica se acerco y dijo en voz alta.

Kikyo: Quieres saber de verdad con quien te engañe mí querido príncipe Inuyasha? (burlonamente)

Kagome: Un minuto cual príncipe?

Pero todos ignoraron la pregunta, todos querían saber con quien lo había engañado.

Kikyo: Allí tienes al culpable (con su dedo señalo a una persona)

Todos lanzaron un grito de asombro, pero si esa persona era…

CONTINUARÁ

Notas de Autora:

Me costo un mundo escribir el capítulo, tengo crisis, y algo de fiebre… así que disculpen que no sea muy divertido, pero el dolor de cabeza no me ayudo mucho… Aun así ya casi estoy dejando todo listo, y publicaré otro fic SIPI, Jajajajaja y disculpen la demora del capítulo, pero me queda incluso poco tiempo para dormir XD, aun así ya me organice y actualizaré el viernes lo Prometo, también el próximo capítulo será mejor...

Gracias por los review y por su paciencia, Thank You!


	4. Ilusión Rota

Si lo sé, tenía que subir el capítulo el viernes, pero mi lindo primo se puso a bajar cosas un tanto pasadas de tono… bueno bajo pornografía y el muy desgraciado dejo a mi PC con un virus nuevo, no lo pude eliminar y el Internet estaba tan lento que casi habría una página por hora y luego se quedaba pegado XD. El sábado intente luchar con el virus… pero… Yo: 0 y Virus: 8, ven entonces me iba ganando. El domingo me fui todo el día a un ciclo de anime, así que no estuve en mi casa n-n y hoy lunes al fin pude revivir a mi computador y tataannn actualice…

Ilusión Rota

Kikyo sonrió con sus ojos cerrados, señalando a esa persona y al abrirlos.

Jaken: Yo?

Casi todos se cayeron de espalda, Kikyo al abrir sus ojos también se fue de bruces, pero al recuperar su compostura.

Kikyo: ¬¬ No ese Baka, sino… (lo busco con su mirada)

Todos voltearon a ver, esa mirada de Kikyo llena de rencor estaba puesta sobre Miroku, él cual ya no tenía rastro de su típica sonrisa burlona ni de sus bromas o mañas, simplemente su mirada estaba ensombrecida.

Miroku: Y tienes alguna prueba de ello, porque que yo sepa, cuando te conocí no eras una gran Lady que digamos… (Ríe)

Los ojos de Kikyo se abrieron del asombro, su voz se perdió en los murmullos de la gente.

Kagome: Bueno ya que terminaron esto, me pueden decir de que príncipe están hablando?

Al instante los murmullos cesaron, el rostro de Inuyasha estaba tan blanco y un semblante de preocupación no paso desapercibido, por lo mismo, esto sirvió de provecho.

Kikyo: No sabes quien es el príncipe? (su voz sonó burlona)

Kagome: ¬¬ eres sorda o que, acabo de preguntar quien es el príncipe, acaso tú coeficiente intelectual no te da para pensar, o tengo que hacerte también un dibujito…

La sala se lleno de risas, un color rojo carmesí envolvió el rostro de Kikyo, la rabia la envolvía, pero se atrevió a reír.

Kikyo: Jajajajaja así que no lo sabes, no te das cuenta que tienes al príncipe a tu lado.

Kagome volteo y lo entendió, se acerco lo más cerca posible a esa persona.

Kagome: n-n vaya que sorpresa Miroku!

Todos se fueron de bruces y Kikyo atrajo la atención de todos de nuevo.

Kikyo: Idiota el que esta al otro lado.

Kagome miró a todos, pero solo veía a Inu.

Kagome: Solo veo a Inu-chan.

Kikyo: Inuyasha es el príncipe heredero al trono…. (bla-bla)

El rostro de Kagome se puso pálido, volteo a ver al aludido, pero este evitaba su mirada. Era verdad entonces…- Pensó ella. Su último impulso fue irse, era una completa idiota, pero se armo de valor y se acerco al príncipe, quedando frente a él.

Un plash! resonó en el salón, una marca roja del tamaño de una mano estaba plantada en la mejilla izquierda de Inu, él cual abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

Kagome: Ò.Ó eso fue por mentiroso…

Siguió dándole bofetadas que se iban debilitando, al surgir más lágrimas llenas de dolor de sus ojos, entonces algunos guardias se empezaron a acercar, pero Miroku y Sango sujetaron a Kagome.

Inu: Kagome yo…

Kagome: ERES UN BAKA! TE ODIO!

Después de estas últimas palabras, se soltó de sus amigos y se fue corriendo, nadie la detuvo, solo la dejaron ir… Inu la observó irse, pero no hizo ningún intento en seguirla. Seshomaru entró en el salón y las miradas se posaron en él.

Seshomaru: ¬¬ que tanto miran.

Naomi: n-nU

Inutaisho no sabía que hacer, estaba confundido, herido en su orgullo, así que este era el gran momento… si… para salvar esta situación.

Inutaisho: Vaya que gran escena, yo sabía que algún día mi hijo sería un gran actor! Un aplauso para esta gran escena!

Las miradas perplejas corrompieron en aplausos, Inu se sintió tan avergonzado, su padre tuvo que recurrir a algo como esto para salvar su reputación. Entonces como si algo lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza, vio todo claro.

Sango: ¬¬ Miroku la idea era ayudarlo… NO GOLPEARLO!

Miroku aún sostenía la botella en la mano.

Miroku: n-n jejeje se me pasó la mano verdad.

Sango: ¬¬ es que eres tan Baka!

Miroku: ¬¬ y no te has mirado al espejo!

Sango frunció el entrecejo y comenzaron a discutir, Miroku soltó la botella que se termino de romper en la cabeza de Inu, lo que le hizo reaccionar.

Inu: O.O que paso?

Nadie los estaba mirando, esta era su oportunidad para ir en busca de Kagome, lentamente salió del salón y corrió en dirección a la habitación, estaba seguro que estaría allí.

Mientras aún en el salón.

Inutaisho: Y hay más sorpresas, aparte de la gran actuación de mi hijo Inuyasha, mi otro hijo mi querido Seshomaru, adivina! Te he traído un regalo.

Seshomaru frunció el entrecejo, se imagino una nueva gran espada, también un palacio de Chocolate (XD), un nuevo yate, una peluquera nueva, porque la anterior ya no podía haber arruinado más su cabello, también un solarium propio… pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, al ver entrar a una chica.

Su cabello negro llegaba hasta sus hombros, su mirada era penetrante con aquellos ojos tan negros, el vestido muy simple de color naranja la hacía lucir más hermosa aún, pero Seshomaru no le dio mayor importancia.

Inutaisho: (tomo de la mano a la chica) Hijo recuerdas a Rin!

Seshomaru recordó a una chica pequeña que siempre lo seguía a todos lados, y el se aprovechaba de ella, para que esta hiciera todos sus deberes, tareas, prácticas, etc. Sonrió arrogantemente al recordarlo.

Seshomaru: No, no la recuerdo.

Inutaisho: Bueno como sea n-n, ella es tú prometida!

Pero no se inmuto, Seshomaru se quedo quieto, solo alguien parecía totalmente sorprendido y mal. Naomi miró con dolor la escena, allí estaba ante sus ojos, como le estaban robando al amor de su vida… no dijo nada, pero se disculpo torpemente y se retiro. Seshomaru miró a su prometida fríamente y su mirada se dirigió a la de cierta chica, que torpemente en su andar estaba intentando salir de allí.

Seshomaru: ¬¬ Yo no me voy a casar y menos con eso, necesito que hablemos a solas padre.

Rin se llevo las manos a la boca, en tanto Inutaisho con su mirada cansada asintió.

En el estudio.

Un tanto irritado rey, se dejo caer en su asiento, bebió un vaso de Whisky al seco y cerro sus ojos, tantos problemas iban a terminar matándolo.

Seshomaru: Yo no me puedo casar con eso…

Inutaisho rió por lo bajo, pero aún así intento sonar impotente.

Inutaisho: Al menos llámala por su nombre.

Seshomaru: (Bufo) lo que tú digas, la cosa es que yo nunca me he sentido atraído por las mujeres…

Inutaisho escupió un poco de Whisky en la alfombra y sintió como el mundo se estaba cayendo sobre sus hombros, no término de escuchar lo que su hijo trataba de decirle.

Seshomaru: …es difícil, la gente tal vez no lo aceptaría, pero no me importa lo que digan, me entiendes verdad?

Los ojos blancos de su padre al igual que su rostro, lo preocuparon, Inutaisho al ver que su hijo le daba la espalda, se tomo al seco la botella de aquel fuerte licor y después de terminar la última gota., hablo algo más calmado.

Inutaisho: Bien hijo… yo… estoy un poco pasmado…

Seshomaru: Tan raro es esto, acaso no te lo esperabas.

Inutaisho abrió la ventana y estuvo a punto de irse de bruces, sino fuera por la rápida reacción de su hijo, él cual lo seguía observando. Inutaisho volvió a intentar sentarse, pero la silla giratoria se movió y cayó al piso, ahora lo entendía, tanto tiempo evitando las mujeres, ninguna novia… pero como es que no se dio cuenta antes, lo de Sara, solo fue para despistarlo…

Inutaisho: Bien hijo, ahora entiendo, no te preocupes que te apoyaré en todo (con todo el dolor de su alma), pero entenderé que quieras mantener esto en secreto.

Seshomaru: No me avergüenza padre.

Una brisa helada entró por la ventana, Inutaisho abrió su boca y la cerraba, intentando decir algo en vano.

Inutaisho: Bien entonces mañana temprano haré el anuncio.

Seshomaru asintió, y una casi sonrisa curso sus labios, provocando más de un escalofrío en el pobre de su padre.

·.¸.·´¯·.¸ .. ·.¸.·´¯·.¸ .. ·.¸.·´¯·.¸ .. ·.¸.·´¯·.¸ .. ·.¸.·´¯·.¸ .. ·.¸.·´¯·.¸ ..

En tanto Inuyasha seguía corriendo, el ascensor estaba en reparación, se había caído al piso no más de 7 veces, al no leer el letrero de "Piso mojado". Cuando vio la luz de la habitación prendida, sintió una luz de esperanza que envolvía todo, en realidad había vuelto la luz XD. Irritado, apago la linterna de su celular, intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada, introdujo la llave y al abrir la puerta tatatatannnn!

No había Nada XD

Inu: Se ha ido…

En estos instantes podría estar en cualquier lado, cruzando la frontera, raptada por piratas, casándose con su prometido…- Pensaba Inu. Claro que el muy Baka no pensaba que tal vez simplemente Kagome estaría en otra habitación o en alguna parte del barco, además estaba en el medio del mar, adonde podría ir XD.

Cayó de rodillas y escucho como la puerta se abría de nuevo, pensó que podría ser Kagome, pero al voltear solo vio a la perra, ejem disculpen a Kikyo…

Kikyo: Mi querido Inuyasha, se por lo que estas pasando, pero yo estoy aquí contigo (aún estaba cerca de la puerta.)

De un portazo se abrió de nuevo la puerta y Kikyo se fue de bruces, la puerta le había pegado en todo su traserito y Miroku la ignoro, pasó por encima de ella y se acerco a su amigo.

Miroku: Inu mañana llegamos a Hong Kong.

Inu: Nani?

Miroku: Sipo, al parecer el capitán encontró una nueva ruta y tatataannn mañana estaremos en Hong Kong.

Inu: Pero como encontraron esa ruta, si siempre que los veía estaban borrachos.

Miroku: Hai! Pero al parecer una de esas borracheras, los hizo desviarse tanto que ya se puede ver Hong Kong!

Inu: De verdad?

Miroku: Sipo incluso ya se puede ver la Estatua de la Libertad!

Inu: ¬¬ eso esta en Estados Unidos…

Miroku: O.OU jajájajá en serio…jajajaja

Inu miró por la ventaba, era verdad ya se podía ver tierra. Es decir, que tenía solo un par de horas para encontrar a Kagome y aclarar todo.

Inu: Miroku ayúdame a encontrar a Kagome!

Miroku: HAI! Miroku el detective te ayudará!

Inu estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, pero desistió, esta era la única solución.

Recorrieron todo el barco, el salón, las cocinas, las habitaciones, la piscina y el jacussi…¬/¬ (podría estar allí, había dicho Miroku), cansados de haber recorrido todo el barco, estaban a punto de rendirse…

Se apoyaron en una puerta de las habitaciones y escucharon una conversación.

Sango: Te sientes mejor?

Kagome: ¬¬ bufff estupendo! (sarcásticamente) no todos los días un príncipe juega conmigo.

Sango: Bien-bien… se que cometió un error al no decirte, pero todo tiene solución en el amor (sonríe)

Kagome: Entonces porque no ha venido a hablar conmigo, yo creo que era obvio donde iba a estar…

Sango: (suspira) si le pidió ayuda a Miroku, es posible que estén perdidos en medio del mar buscándote y de paso también a Nemo…

Kagome recordó cuando Inu le contó que Miroku y Sango estaban perdidos en el mar, entonces comenzó a reír.

Sango: Vaya y de que te ríes?

Kagome: Jajajajaja de cuando te perdiste con Miroku jajajaja

Entonces la risa ceso y Kagome volvió a sonreír.

Kagome: Sabes Sango, creo que tienes razón, no lo odio… es solo que…

Sango: Te molesta que te haya mentido.

Kagome: Exacto n-n… aún así U.U ahora que llegaremos antes, mi boda se adelantará también.

Sango tristemente tuvo que asentir.

En tanto en el pasillo.

Miroku: Entras, te declaras y mañana salimos los cuatro juntos.

Inu: Que fácil pones las cosas…

Miroku: Tienes dudas si ella te quiere, verdad?

Inu: Ehh pues no es tan así, es que tal vez…

Miroku: Yo puedo solucionar tus dudas de una forma.

Inu: Oh no, esa sonrisa no…

Unas tres horas después, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, Inu estaba con una escalera frente a la habitación, con un ramo de rosas y una canción escrita hace menos de una hora memorizada.

Miroku: Bien, vamos sube la escalera!

Inu gruño algo ininteligible y subió la escalera, tomando el ramo de flores.

Miroku: Ya sabes si te rechaza y te tira, caes en la bolsa de aire n-n

Inu asintió algo temeroso, cuando iba a comenzar a cantar, un gran estruendo se escucho abajo, al bajar la vista, vio una pequeña banda de dos guitarristas y una chica en la batería, frunció el entrecejo.

Inu: ¬/¬ no que esto era secreto

Miroku: Vamos no seas malo que me costo un mundo encontrar una banda aquí en el barco, además la canción que invente es muy linda! Y hasta le encontramos la música hace unos minutos n-n

Inu intento decir algo, pero la banda empezó a tocar…

Inu: Orenji iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto wo omoi dasu

Cuando sobreviene la luz anaranjada de la Luna, yo pienso en ti

Kakko tsuketa ore no serifu wa hoka no dare kano srifu de

El dulce cariño en mis palabras, son las palabras de otra persona

Fui ni miageru shiruetto kimi no yokogao wo terracita awai hikari wa ima demo

Incluso ahora puedo recordar la pálida luz que ilumina tu silueta mientras miras repentinamente hacia arriba (en el cielo esta noche)

Nani wo matteru kimi wa inai heya

Ahora estoy esperando, en esta habitación sin ti

Tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku

Sólo se escucha el reloj, pero resuena en mi insomne corazón como el sonido de tus pasos

Ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru

Incluso ahora estoy esperando; estoy aquí, solo

Futari mita anohi no tsuki wo ima dokode kimi wa miteru

¿Puedes ver desde donde estés, aquella luna como la que tú y yo vimos aquel día?

Ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru

Incluso ahora estoy esperando; estoy aquí, solo

Futari mita anohi no tsuki wo ima dokode kimi wa miteru

¿Puedes ver desde donde estés, aquella luna como la que tú y yo vimos aquel día?

Después de cantar la canción se sintió como un completo Baka, la canción no tenía mucho que ver con su problema, más bien parecía unos de esos cantantes románticos que cantan por todo U.U

Pero la ventana se abrió y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, la luz se encendió y …

Kaede: Ah príncipe no sabía que era yo la que le gustaba jojojo

Inu del susto se fue con escalera y todo abajo, y como Miroku era malo en matemáticas que Inu cayó sobre la banda XD

Miroku: Bien cambio de planes!

Kagome se había asomado por la ventana, porque había mucho ruido y había escuchado la canción, al ver a Miroku arrastrar a 4 personas al parecer inconscientes, supo que algo había salido mal y salió en su ayuda.

Inu ya estaba mejor, se sentía un poco adolorido, y además no había servido de nada…

Miroku: Calma Inu! Ya se me ocurrirá otra cosa n-n

Inu: ¬¬ y todo es por tú culpa!

Estaba apunto de matarlo, cuando vio a Kagome cerca de ellos, llevaba solo una bata encima y al parecer se veía sorprendida y tranquila…

Inu: Kagome…

Kagome solo sonrió, Inu se acerco a ella lentamente y la abrazo (ahhh que tierno XD)

Inu: Perdóname por todo, es mi culpa, pero no sabía como decírtelo, es que te amo tanto…

El corazón de Kagome, latía fuertemente y decidió obedecerlo.

La mano de Inu rozo la mejilla de Kagome y el beso en los labios, fue un beso lleno de sentimientos, no necesitaban decir nada, ya todo había sido aclarado y la hermosa luna brillaba con más fuerza.

Claro que olvidaron un detalle, ambos se pegaron con la baranda, el barco se había ladeado, es decir que habían llegado a su destino.

El sol se hizo presente sacando a golpes a la luna XD.

Kagome: Será mejor que nos cambiemos, hoy será un largo día.

Inu: Si, pero ya nada será igual.

Kagome sintió de nuevo esos labios en los suyos y supo que era verdad lo que decía, pero aún ella tenía algo que resolver.

Ya al momento de bajarse del barco, Kagome fue recibida por su familia, su madre y su hermano, ella solo les sonrió y entonces lo vio no lejos de ahí a su prometido.

Hojo: Amor tanto tiempo.

Su acento rompió el silencio de las cálidas miradas, Kagome solo se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, su madre un tanto alarmada la tomo del brazo y la sacó de allí.

Madre: (Bueno es que la señora no tiene nombre así que plop) Hija que ocurre?

Kagome: Madre ya me harte de esta mentira, no me voy a casar n-n, estoy enamorada de otra persona.

Su madre bajo su mirada y tristemente le dijo la verdad.

Madre: (XD no me acostumbro a que le digan así) Hija Hojo tiene en su poder nuestra empresa y a nosotros…

Kagome: COMO! Pero si era al revés, que ha pasado!

Madre: Tú padre… volvió… todo paso rápido y de un momento a otro nos vimos en la ruina, tuvimos que ocupar todo el dinero ahorrado y…

Kagome: Pero tengo mucho dinero ahorrado, podemos ocuparlo.

Madre: Hojo no quiere dinero, solo a ti… es como un capricho, y sino lo consigue juró matarnos…

Kagome se mordió el labio, que haría… todo esto no estaba planeado, aquí había algo raro y tenía menos de 24 horas para descubrirlo y mientras tanto.

Kagome: Bien entonces me casaré.

CONTINUARÁ

Notas de autora:

Jejeje al fin lo continué, no se preocupen como 3 capítulos más y termina, si es que yo nunca escribo epílogos y quiero subir el otro fic que escribí. A por cierto la canción es de Gravitation, la canta Bad Luck, jejeje es que me gustan mucho las canciones…n-n

Tatannn si este es uno de tantos problemas que tendrán que pasar nuestra pareja favorita, el otro problema lo tendrá mi amado Seshomaru, pero ni modo, próximo capítulo la verdad se descubre y ser reina no es fácil.

Besos y gracias por lo Review!


	5. De accidentes y confusiones

Mi querida amiga, me recordó cierta obligación que estaba más olvidada que mis conocimientos de física y bueno… la mosca aún sigue a mi lado…

Carla: ¬¬ que mosca, solo estamos las dos, UN MINUTO!

Como sea, bueno se que no tengo perdón, pero n-n siempre mantengo la esperanza.

Carla: cof-cof de que algún día vuelvan tus neuronas…

Jajaja (sarcástico) como sea, se que muchas me han pedido mi mail, pues… aquí ta si a alguien le resulta familiar O.O y sino mejor n-n

Disculpen la payasada pero la cosa que tengo al lado quiere empezar a escribir fic, y bueno… pues la deje ayudarme en este capítulo.. ya saben si esta malo el capítulo… es su culpa…

Carla: ¬¬

jajajajaja, solo es una broma… n-n y esa enorme venita roja?

**De accidentes y confusiones**

Kagome miró al cielo y vio por última vez el barco, donde había quedado esa felicidad, tal vez fue algo fugaz o un sueño más, que quedaría en el cajón de sus recuerdos, a menos que…

Madre: (XD) Jajajajaja vamos hija, debiste ver tu rostro Jajajajaja te lo creíste todo!

Kagome: O.O un minuto entonces… no me tengo que casar?

Madre: Claro que no, solo era una broma n-n (raro su humor señora- Atte Carla), lo que si, necesito que firmes unos papeles y decidas que harás con las acciones de Hojo.

La sonrisa fue tan inmediata en el rostro de Kagome, que su madre se asusto, un brillo especial en sus ojos hizo pasar aquel temor, pero la duda reinaba en todo esto.

Madre: Ese chico lo conoces hace mucho?

Kagome: Nopo, lo conocí en el crucero n-n

Madre: Es una broma cierto? O.O

Kagome: Claro que no.

Madre: Y en que trabaja?

Kagome: Bueno… es que…

Madre: Un VAGO! (n-n ya somos dos) ESO ME DEMUESTRA TÚ SILENCIO!

La gente volteo emocionada, una pelea en pleno desembarco, siempre despierta la curiosidad de la gente, en especial si hay dos mujeres peleando.

Kagome: n/n baja la voz, lo que pasa es que él es un…. Un… prín…. (sonrojo) Príncipe…

Sota: Un príncipe! Donde?

Toda la gente volteo, como si el príncipe saliera con un letrero que lo identificará, la conmoción llevó a todo el mundo en atropellos, empujones y golpes, cuando en efecto estaba bajando el príncipe… pero era..

Kagome: Seshomaru?

En efecto, pero tenía su pelo corto, (n/n Sexymaru! Ai!) las chicas gritaban emocionadas, en especial cuando Inutaisho se hizo notar, intento calmar a la multitud, ya que tenía un anuncio muy importante que dar.

Inutaisho: Multitud de bakas que tengo cerca… (mira a la gente)

Silencio total, ni una mosca vuela por ahí…

Fiiuuuuuuuu ( una bola de pasto seco, rodando por el lugar )

Inutaisho: Esta prendido el micrófono?

Gente: ¬¬

Inutaisho: Kuso… ejem es decir, querido pueblo! tengo un triste anuncio para todos… es muy difícil para mi… pero deben saber la verdad…

Mira a Seshomaru, el cual conversa con uno de los guardaespaldas tranquilamente, un escalofrío recorre su espalda, acaso el será su pareja?...n-n eligió bien al menos, es muy guapo? O.O Un minuto que cosas pienso! Quizás ellos ya O/O AHHHHHHHHHH!

La gente pues estaba perpleja, el rey estaba en plena presentación golpeándose la cabeza con el barco…

Seshomaru: Padre…

Pero no hubo respuesta

Seshomaru: Padre habla luego, ya te vez como bicho raro ¬¬, ni que fuera tan difícil…

Inutaisho: U.U para ti es fácil, pero yo… snif-snif PORQUE QUERIDO HIJO, PORQUE ME HACES ESTO?

Gente?

Seshomaru: No eran esos tus deseos?

Un fuerte sonrojo invadió el rostro del rey…

Inutaisho: Se que hablamos de que tener alguien aparte de una pareja estable, pero no esta clase de pareja, se que a veces me veo raro, pero… soy Hombre antes que todo, y pues lo de esos revolcones que tuve con ese sirviente que tuvimos, no significa que cambie tú orientador sexual, ósea no soy Gay… hijo…

La gente estaba O.O y como no, entonces el rey si era algo raro después de todo.

Seshomaru: O.O NANI! Ò-Ó CREÍAS QUE YO ERA GAY!

Inutaisho: No lo eres? n/n

Seshomaru: CLARO QUE NOOOOOOOO!

Inutaisho: Tampoco travesti cierto?

En un rincón la gente hablaba emocionada, esta era la novedad del año, el rey si era algo raro después de todo, el rumor estaba dando la vuelta al mundo, solo había alguien que seguía sin entender…

Sota: Y que es un travesti? (mira a Hojo)

Hojo: Ehh pues…. Son hombres especiales…

Sota: Que tan especiales…, acaso no salen con mujeres?

Un sonrojo violento invadió el rostro de Hojo, como explicarle a un niño de 10 años algo así… pero alguien salió a su rescate.

Kagome: Pues los travesti son… Hombres que intentan superarse, tratando de ser mujeres…

Hombres: 0

Mujeres: 1

(Jajajaja sorry no pude evitarlo, es que tengo muchos hombres machistas cerca mío)

Volvamos al show principal.

Inutaisho: No te vayas hijo… YO SOY TÚ PADRE!

Seshomaru: NOOOOOOO! Un segundo ¬¬ claro que eres mi padre…

Inutaisho: Jajajajaja sipo o no? (me encanta cuando dudan)

La vergüenza lo invadió, tenía tanta rabia que quería golpear a alguien…

Inu: Que pasa?

Seshomaru sonrió, lo cual si fue escalofriante, pero su muy ingenuo hermano menor no lo noto.

Inutaisho: Bueno entonces, olvídenlo! no pasa nada, mi hijo es normal (comienza a llorar) SOY TAN FELIZ!

Claro que omitieron un detalle, al parecer la multitud de fan de los príncipes se emociono tanto, que subieron al escenario, Seshomaru hizo lo que mejor se le daba…

Inu: DEJA DE CORRER! (Mira a la multitud de chicas) ESPERAME!

Inutaisho: Pero que tímidos son solo chicas, AUCH! QUIEN ME TOCO EL TRASERO? (Miles de miradas depravadas llegaron en su dirección) AYUDENME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

No muy lejos de ahí.

Inu: Crees que este bien?

Seshomaru: A quien le importa… por lo menos nos salvamos.

Kagome: Claro son tan poco obvios.

La presencia de Kagome los tomo de improviso, tanto así, que ambos cayeron de unos escalones…

Kagome: O.O… Inu… (comienza a pincharlo)

Al ver que no reacciona… Comienza a gritar como loca, HELP ME! AYUDA! Príncipes desangrándose!. Pero su ángel guardián bajo del cielo.

Kagome: Miroku y ese helicóptero?

Miroku: Lo encontré por ahí… VAMOS SUBETE Y TE LLEVO DE PASEO!

Al poco tiempo del vuelo.

Kagome: Vaya que lindo se ve todo, ya vamos en 20 metros, no sabía que eras piloto?

Miroku: Ni yo…

Kagome: O.O ah?

Miroku: Pero es bastante fácil…

Kagome: Vaya entonces debes ser todo un experto, cuantos vuelos ya has hecho?

Miroku: Bueno este en realidad este es el primero n-n

Kagome: NANI!

Miroku solo asintió, mientras inocentemente se le ocurrió preguntar.

Miroku: Oye Kagome sabes que dice allí?

Kagome: Claro, ga…so..lina… gasolina.

Miroku: T-T es que desde que empezamos con el paseo que ha estado disminuyendo y pues al parecer la aguja no puede llegar más abajo…

Kagome: Entonces… SE ACABO LA GASOLINA!ESO TRATAS DE DECIRME!

Miroku: Sipo.

En un instante el helicóptero empezó a caer, los cuerpos de los príncipes chocaron y los gritos de dos personas fue lo último que se escucho.

Miroku: El impacto fue genial (dijo al mirar agradecido al árbol que les salvo la vida)

Kagome: ., y a ti quien te dio licencia?… (mira los restos del helicóptero)

Miroku: Y quien dijo que tenía una…

Kagome no alcanzo a responder y se fue de bruces. Ya en el hospital, Sango había llegado de inmediato a dar apoyo moral a su amiga, la abrazaba fuertemente, tanto que ya alguien se veía azul… Miroku luego de hablar con el doctor, volvía con una hermosa sonrisa. Kagome suspiro aliviada y con toda la calma del mundo pregunto.

Kagome: Y como esta?

Miroku: Lo siento, ya nada se puede hacer…

Kagome: O.O

Sango: ¬¬ y porque la sonrisa?

Miroku: n-n es que me gusta siempre sonreír, es una forma de mantenerse joven XD

Sango: …

Kagome lloraba desconsolada, Sango que era la más calmada, revisó en que pasillo estaban los chicos, pero estaban en habitaciones separadas. Inu estaba en la 669 y arrastro a sus dos amigos por las escaleras (y no fue literal XD). Kagome corrió hacia el cuerpo cubierto por la sabana, aún se sentía tibio, lo abrazo desconsoladamente. Sango verifico la habitación, estaba claro… arriba del muerto estaba el nombre de Inu, ya nada se podía hacer.

Al instante apareció un doctor.

Doctor: Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Watson, ustedes son parientes del paciente del cuarto 669?

Miroku asintió.

Doctor: Bueno les daré la información de cómo murió…

Un sollozo escapo de los labios de Kagome.

Miroku: Es que fue tan inesperado, era tan joven…

El doctor chequeo la ficha, 102 años joven, bueno si ellos lo dicen.

Doctor: Son sus hijos o nietos?

Miroku: Soy su amigo de infancia…

El doctor miró de reojo a Miroku, fantástico debí ser cirujano plástico, ahora hacen milagros.

Doctor: Disculpe es que no aparenta su edad…

Sango: Ah?

Miroku: Pero si estaba bien esta mañana en el gimnasio.

El Doctor volvió a leer la ficha, a este paciente le habían dado 5 preinfartos, ya no funcionaba su hígado, había perdido un riñón y aún así podía ir al gimnasio.

Doctor: Y cual es su secreto, se ve tan joven y sano?

Sango que era la más tranquila, empezó a ordenar sus ideas.

Sango: Como es que una persona muera por caerse de una escalera de tres escalones de 10 centímetros…

Doctor: Bueno piense en la edad, a los 102 años, sin hígado y 5 preinfartos, todo es posible.

Todos: O.O

Kagome: NANI?

Doctor: Ustedes no son los parientes del señor Edward Warren?

Miroku: n-n nopo, buscamos a Inuyasha Sasaki.

El doctor volteo y busco la ficha.

Doctor: Ese paciente es del cuarto 506 y esta bien, solo tiene una fractura en su pie, algo ligero y su hermano…

Al voltear noto que estaba solo, fantástico y yo que pensaba que tendría el secreto para una vejez larga y provechosa U.U

Los chicos corrieron por los pasillos y al entrar al cuarto, encontraron a un semi- dormido Inu con vendas en uno de sus pies. El enfermo empezó a despertar, un terrible dolor de cabeza lo invadió, intento abrir sus ojos, pero apenas lo logró, unos ojos negros brillantes lo miraban. Cuando al fin pudo abrir bien sus ojos.

Inu: Kagom…

No pudo terminar, Kagome se había lanzado a sus brazos y sollozaba.

Kagome: Pensé que te perdería, estaba tan preocupada!

Inu: Pero que paso?

Luego de que la tensión pasará y la alegría volviera a aparecer, acercaron unas sillas y le contaron lo ocurrido.

Inu: Ah si, ahora lo recuerdo… (Ríe)

Las risas y bromas formaron parte del ambiente, Kagome y Sango fueron en busca de un café y galletas. Inu intento moverse, pero un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios.

Miroku: Que te paso Inu- chan?

Inu: Mi pie…me duele y…no puedo moverlo

Miroku: Es normal! no podrás caminar…

Inu: O.O

Miroku: Inu estas bien?

Inu: O.O………

Las chicas entraron riendo.

Kagome: Que pasa? (mira a Inu)

Pero este no contestaba, estaba en estado de shock.

Miroku: Nada, solo le dije que no podría caminar. (tan lindo este Miroku)

Kagome le dio un fuerte golpe a Miroku, por Baka.

Kagome: ¬¬ BAKA! No lo asustes, Inu es solo que tienes una leve fractura pasará pronto n-n

Inu volteo su rostro, allí estaba su novia diciéndole que todo estaba bien, pero sería cierto o solo intentaban darle esperanza. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando estampado a Miroku en la pared, ya que se había puesto de pie a lamentarse por el golpe.

Mujer: Hijo estas bien?

Todos: Hijo?

Inu: Algo así.

Los presentes voltearon a ver a una chica no mayor de 34 años, como era posible que ella fuera la madre de Inu.

Kagome: O.O usted es su madre?

Mujer: Jajajaja algo así, más bien soy su madrastra.

Un suspiro de alivio resonó en la habitación.

Mujer: En realidad vine en busca de Kagome Higurashi…

Kagome: Soy yo.

La mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes, posó una mirada penetrante en la temblorosa chica, era una mirada llena de odio, pero porque?- Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza de Kagome.

Mujer: Entonces no te molesta que hablemos… (la mira fríamente) a solas.

Kagome: Pues…

Voltea a ver a los demás, Miroku le hace señas para que ignoré la invitación, pero aun así…

Kagome: Claro, tal vez será mejor si salimos.

En el jardín del hospital, la mujer tomo asiento en la banca más alejada del lugar, sacó un cigarrillo y su encendedor. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por unos instantes, mientras disfrutaba del cigarrillo.

Mujer: Así que tú eres la nueva novia?

Kagome: Pues si n/n

Mujer: (ríe) y cuanto quieres por dejarlo, dos millones de dólares, 10 o tal vez 50.

La sonrisa de Kagome desapareció al instante, acaso creía que se estaba casando por interés, que clase de mujer era esa, para tratarla como una prostituta o que.

Kagome: ¬¬ mire "SEÑORA" yo no quiero dinero, me basta con el que tengo, así que sino hay nada más que hablar.

Se había volteado y empezaba a alejarse, pero una mano en su muñeca la retuvo.

Mujer: Ò.Ó ESCUCHAME NIÑITA! ME COSTO MUCHO SACAR A SESHOMARU DEL MEDIO E INUYASHA NO SERÁ LA EXCEPCIÓN, ME ENTIENDES!

El rostro hermoso de la mujer se había transformado en uno lleno de rencor y odio, la piel linda y estirada, mostraba arrugas y su mano seguía apretando firmemente su muñeca.

Kagome: SUELTEME! ME HACE DAÑO!

La mujer la empujo y la dejo en el piso, Kagome abrió más sus ojos no sabía de la impresión o del dolor de su traserito. Iba a decir algo cuando la mujer rió.

Mujer: Es solo cuestión de tiempo que esto termino, acaso sabes algo del hombre con quien te vas a casar, sabes su comida favorita?

Kagome: …

Mujer: Su película favorita, o su marca preferida?

Kagome no contestó, en realidad ella no sabía nada de Inu… lo que decía esa mujer era cierto, en poco tiempo esto terminaría. Kagome intento evitar llorar, sus ojos llenos se estaban llenando de lágrimas y nublaban su vista.

Mujer: Bueno ya se me hizo arde, y no te preocupes que volverás a saber de mi.

La mujer se fue luciendo una sonrisa radiante de triunfo y boto el cigarro, al estar ya lejos. Saco un celular de su cartera, marco un número y al contestarle solo dijo.

Mujer: Ya esta fuera del camino, es tú turno.

La chica que respondió el teléfono sonrió, se miró al espejo y poso una pequeña corono por su cabeza.

Kikyo: Entonces pronto recibirás tú parte.

La mujer rió y cortó la llamada, que fácil había sido la chica- Pensó para si.

·.¸.·´¯·.¸ .. ·.¸.·´¯·.¸ .. ·.¸.·´¯·.¸ .. ·.¸.·´¯·.¸ ..

Kagome intentó secar sus lágrimas, quería volver y hablar con Inu, pero tenía miedo, que tal si él también se daba cuenta que esto era un error, acaso esto era… una broma del destino. Entonces noto como una mano tocaba su hombro.

Sango: Kagome (la chica se arrodillo y abrazó a su amiga) que te dijo esa mujer.

Kagome: … solo… la verdad…

Sango se estremeció, ella tampoco estaba segura que todo saldría bien, claro que le encantaba Inu para su amiga, pero se conocían hace tan poco y casarse… bueno era algo precipitado, pero ella veía la sonrisa radiante de su amiga al hablar de él y todo quedaba atrás.

Sango: Calma… todo saldrá bien, yo estaré a tú lado.

Kagome sollozo más fuerte, Sango como pudo se llevo a su amiga de ahí, ese lugar le hacía mal y la boda ya estaba fijada para un mes más.

En tanto en la habitación del hospital.

Miroku caminaba de un lado para otro, le molestaba la presencia de esa mujer, y estaba preocupado por Kagome, conocía las artimañas de esa mujer.

Inu: Tardan mucho no crees…

Miroku: Ya sabes Hanako es algo especial con sus pláticas (su voz sonó fría)

Inu: Pero ella siempre se ha portado bien conmigo.

Miroku suspiro y se sentó en la cama, quedando su rostro frente al de Inu.

Miroku: Eres Baka o que?

Inu: Ah?

Miroku: Esa mujer te presento a Kikyo, lo recuerdas (el silencio reino) y además sabes que esto no será fácil, tú con Kagome casi no se conocen y son casi como un amor a primera vista, y si mal no recuerdo Hanako era muy amiga de Kikyo, suma bien los hechos.

El rostro de Inu palideció.

Inu: Kuso!

Miroku: Bien te dejo con tus pensamientos, mañana te vas de aquí.

Inu: Nani?

Miroku: Solo te inyectaron anestesia, tú lesión es tan pequeña como mi fidelidad con las mujeres, así que mañana vengo por ti n-n

La puerta se cerró e Inu quedo sumergido en sus pensamientos.

La mañana estaba hermosa, el cielo azul y un sol radiante. Kagome caminaba tranquilamente a la mansión, toco el timbre y la voz de un hombre la sobresalto.

Seshomaru: Que haces aquí?

Kagome: Sé que a Inu lo trajeron hoy y bueno yo… quería verlo.

Seshomaru sonrió levemente, y la dejo pasar. El gran salón estaba siendo remodelado, no había nada a la vista, solo hombres con herramientas por todos lados, la gran lámpara de cristal del techo temblaba, dos enormes escaleras se entrecruzaban de seguro al subirlas llegaría a las habitaciones. Seshomaru apresuro el paso, y Kagome casi tuvo que correr para seguirlo. El lugar estaba lleno de puertas, de seguro darían paso a las habitaciones, el piso del segundo piso estaba alfombrado de un color rojo carmesí, los cuadros parecían tener vida propia, siguió caminando y entonces choco.

Seshomaru: Aquí es.

Kagome: Muchas gracias Seshomaru-sama (le hace una reverencia)

Va a girar la perilla, cuando un BOOM! Resonó en la casa. Kagome volteó y vio a una chica que le sonreía.

Naomi: Hola Kagome- san!

Kagome: Hola.

Naomi: Soy la encargada por el momento de la casa, tienes que venir conmigo, Inu esta dormido.

Kagome: (suspiro resignada, tenía que hablar lo antes posible con él)

Naomi: Vamos tienes un largo día n-n

Kagome: Porque lo dices?

Naomi: Primero debes ponerte un vestido más adecuado para la ocasión.

Kagome miró su vestimenta, estaba vistiendo un vestido de gala de color verde hasta las rodillas, pensaba que eso era acorde al lugar. Entonces al mirar a Naomi, no supo que pensar, la chica lucía unos Jean ajustados celestes y un corsé verde agua un tanto escotado.

Naomi: Jejeje bueno se que mi vestimenta no es la adecuada, pero hoy es la fiesta de compromiso y debes elegir tus vestidos.

Kagome: Fiesta de compromiso O.O? Vestidos?

Naomi: (asintió) Sipo, el de la mañana, el del almuerzo, luego el del té…

Y continuo hablando, mientras los ojos de la chica se abrían hasta más no poder.

Naomi: No te preocupes yo te ayudaré.

Kagome estaba algo confundida, porque esa chica era tan amable con ella si ni la conocía, pero la chica pareció leer sus pensamientos.

Naomi: Conozco a Inu de niños y nunca lo había visto tan feliz y… (bajo mucho la voz) a mi me gusta Seshomaru n/n

Kagome: Ya veo n-n, entonces manos a la obra.

Ambas se fueran riendo, Naomi tuvo mucha paciencia explicándole cada paso y como debía actuar frente a las personas. Rin solo se mordía los labios, ella debía estar enseñándole todo eso a la chica…

Seshomaru: Que ocurre?

Rin: Que para ser tú prometida, esa sirvienta tiene más importancia en esta casa que yo (respondió fríamente)

Seshomaru solo la ignoró y observo por la ventana a esa persona.

En tanto en la habitación de Inu.

Kikyo: Ya esta, todo listo, ves que delicioso estuvo mi desayuno.

Inu seguía vomitando en el baño… y un leve "si" es todo lo que se oía.

Kikyo: Y esta noche estará todo listo (lo dijo más para si misma, mientras miraba una linda corono con diamantes que brillaba en un estuche)

Continuará

Notas de Autora:

Carla: No estuvo tan mal n-n

Bueno si estuvo un poco más completo, y ya el siguiente es el compromiso que será muy especial, con verdades de algunos borrachos, streptease y otras sorpresas.

Carla: Así da gusto casarse.

Dios que vergüenza, hace tanto que no publicaba (me voy a un rincón de la habitación a hacer círculos en el piso) etooo… bueno actualizo el jueves y termino el fic antes de Navidad, es que ya termine el colegio, ósea soy….. LIBRE, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!…

Gracias por sus review, los amo! XD y disculpen si me demoré tanto, pero el colegio era muy importante terminarlo con buenas notas… - besos a todos y no olviden sus review…


	6. Un compromiso ideal?

SORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me ha tocado un año loco, el tiempo se me fue volando y mil perdones, por eso publico el fin de la historia U-U

Un compromiso ideal?

Kagome miraba con el ceño fruncido la ropa, un vestido ceñido al cuerpo azul claro con bastante encaje que parecía digno de princesa y hasta el piso. Los kilos de tela, bueno al menos eso pensaba Kagome, la hacían ver algo…Gorda? XD (Gorda . Literalmente las japonesas se ven hiperdelgadas... entonces como me vería yo?). Además claro que su cabello estaba lleno de bucles, es decir, totalmente ondulado y con una pequeña coronita plateada en la cabeza, sin contar que era una Tiara de diamantes y rubíes XD (Jajajaja es que nunca en mi vida he visto un diamante de cerca, así que supongo que se verán bonitos XDDD) era una joya que había pasado en la familia de esposa en esposa.

Kagome: ¬¬ deja de limpiar la Tiara.

Sango: ¬¬ no vez que la última persona que la uso, se la sacaron antes de echarle tierra al cajón…

Kagome: O.O NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naomi: ¬¬ me refería al cajón donde siempre se ha guardado después de la ceremonia.

Sango: Ahhh… (Suspiro aliviado)

Kagome: Después de la ceremonia de la boda, querrás decir n-n

Naomi: Yo hablaba luego de cambiarle ropa a la muerta, antes de meterla al cajón y enterrarla (O.o cara de todos) jajajaja es broma, es antes de eso, antes de morir, le sacaron a la señora Michiru la Tiara, claro que estaba toda decrépita y se le caía la piel. Incluso me contaron que cuando le sacaron, la tiara tenía unos trozos de pi….

Sango: BASTA!!!! No vez que la asustas… O.O y a mi también.

Kagome: Tenía trozos de piel O.o

Naomi: ¬¬ trozos de piedras rotas, la Tiara tuvo que ser restaurada hace dos años n-n

Todos suspiran aliviadas, hasta las criadas que ayudaban a ajustar el vestido y arreglar los detalles.

Kagome: Me veo tan…

Naomi: Tierna… y… pues no sé como decírtelo…

Sango: Pues que es que… no encontramos la palabra que te definiría.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Miroku, pasó de largo las miradas molestas de las chicas, pero igual siguió de largo. Su traje armani negro se lucía con el contraste blanco de la camisa, aunque se extrañaba la corbata y las zapatillas blancas, no eran lo apropiado para el traje, pero se le veía más bien cómodo y aliviado con ellas.

Miroku: Pareces una Pelota de esas grandes que tiran en los conciertos, para que el público las mueva!!!! n-n

Kagome: NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . Es broma verdad? ¬¬ de que se ríen.

Todos: Jajaajajajajaja

Miroku: Además que como eres virgen… (Mirada pervertida, acaso tiene otra?), haber cuánto te dura!!! (Le da unos golpecitos en el costado a Kagome)

Sango: (Le pegó con un florero y de una patada lo sacó afuera de la habitación) Las idioteces que dice Ò-Ó

Kagome: Tiene razón… Ù.U…

Sango: ¬¬ no presumas que te van a desvirginar pronto, no es muy bonito que digamos decirlo tan así.

Kagome: . ME REFERÍA AL VESTIDO!!!! De verdad me veo mal… me lo voy a cambiar…

Sango: Cof-cof a eso me refería n-n…. ¬¬ en serio, no me miren así…

Todas: n-n te creemos!!!

Sango: Ni modo, bueno tengo una idea, pásame esas tijeras Naomi…

La pelinegra se pegó a la pared, en especial cuando su amiga sonreía de forma extraña, con aquel objeto filudo plateado.

Sango: Tranquila no te va a doler… al menos a mi no n-n

Kagome: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

En otra habitación.

Inu terminaba de hacerse el nudo de la corbata del traje negro a medida, pero este siempre terminaba debajo de lo usual. Miroku entró a la habitación, sipo luego de ese golpe ni ganas le dieron de buscar otro.

Inu: Esta muy nerviosa?

Miroku: Que va!!! Ya habla de la mejor parte!!!!

Inu: Lo sé, por eso le compré un anillo bonito n-n

Miroku: Habló de la parte después del anillo!!!

Inu: Ahhh!!! Por eso también ensaye los pasos de baile.

Miroku: Después de eso!!!

Inu: U//U a de eso… pero no debe preocuparse, Kikyo no le hará nada… Miroku? Estás bien? O.o

El pobre de Miroku ya se daba de golpes en la puerta, como su amigo era tan, pero tan…. BAKA!!!!

Seshomaru: Lo de darse golpes ya parece moda ¬¬

Inu: Ni lo digas, nuestro padre se esta pegando una borrachera que será primera plana U.U

Seshomaru: Mejor así, podemos tirarlo de las escaleras más disimuladamente y pasaría muy piola (Piola: Se refiere a que nadie va a notarlo)

Miroku: ¬¬ y desde cuando tan amigos!!!

Inu: ¬¬ es solo por lo de nuestro padre.

Su hermano solo asintió algo molesto, bueno eso es relativo, en realidad creo que esa es su cara de siempre. Cuando lo vi sonreír por primera vez me dio susto O.O, creí que tanto anime me había atrofiado el cerebro (¬¬ y no es verdad?) (Muaaa que crueles!!!!). Seshomaru miró de mala forma a Miroku, las muestras de afecto O.O, se puede llamar a eso "afecto" XD, eran solo en privado.

Miroku: Ajá… bueno entonces Abrazo de grupo!!!!

Los agarró a los dos y les dio un abrazo de oso, digno de Yoghi XD. Dejando a los dos más mareados que antes.

Miroku: Bien ahora que podemos ser "Machos el retorno" (BIG SMILE)

Inu y Seshomaru: O.O… . NANI!!! ¬¬ estás loco?

Miroku: Bueno ahora que estamos serios, arreglemos un problema.

Inu: ¬¬ serios?

Miroku: Quiero que arreglemos lo de Kikyo ahora y planeemos algo. Así que pensaremos en como solucionar eso, pido ideas.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, era una de las pocas veces que Miroku estaba serio y eso ya era de preocuparse. Se quedaron unos tres segundos pensando. Solo uno de los tres se mostraba tranquilo y empezó a tomar como si no fuera su problema, primero fue un trago de whisky Light, luego un caipiriña, seguido de un Tequila al seco y por último…

Inu: ¬¬ puedes dejar de tomar!!! . se supone que vas a ayudarme!!!

Miroku: Claro compórtate Seshomaru!!!

Seshomaru: O.o si yo no he tomado nada.

Miroku: ¬¬ ya… y quien secó el bar?

Inu: ¬¬ Miroku tú tienes una botella en la mano…

Seshomaru: Y tú estuviste al lado del bar en los últimos 15 minutos!!!

El pelinegro se hizo el ofendido, como si nunca hubiera hecho algo, cuando notó la botella en su mano, se apresuro a lanzarla. La puerta se abrió y el hombre que venía con un mensaje terminó en el suelo, la botella había terminado en su cabeza y nadie se molesto en ayudarlo.

Hombre: Mensaje X.X

Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayado, pero las miradas estaban en otra persona, el cual se tambaleo, intento mantener su postura, pero con una risita alcanzó a sostenerse en alguien.

Miroku: Claramente es un complot hacia mi persona!!! Me crees Inu… (Lo abraza) Te achicaste o algo así…

Inu: ¬¬ ese es un Bonsái Baka U.U, como sea ya es hora…

Miroku: ES HORA DEL DUELO!!!! ¬¬ te retó Inu, a que mi dragón de ojos rojos te pateará el trasero Faraón!!!!

Inu: En tus sueños (Sonrisa confiada) Mi mago oscuro te hará añicos Joey!!!

Ambos sacan sus discos de duelo y cuando se disponen a jugar, un carraspeo los hace girar. Seshomaru los mira con una gotita en la cabeza, es obvio que esos dos compañeros de infancia, se quedaron pegados en una edad y ya no pueden escapar. Así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, poniéndole fin a todo esto. Sonrió presumidamente y se les acercó.

Seshomaru: ¬¬ Mis dragones blancos de ojos azules les darían paliza a ustedes dos juntos!!!

Inu: ¬¬ Aceptamos tú reto Kaiba!!!

XDDD Digno de un compromiso ideal y así se quedaron jugando hasta las 22:30 XD En todo caso les ganó Seshomaru a los dos XD

Mientras tanto, todos estaban algo preocupados, ya iban a ser las 23:00 y no había señales, de los novios O.o, se rumoreaba que Inu se había escapado con una perra, claro que eso fue negado rotundamente al ver a Kikyo cerca. Otros decían que Kagome había vuelto con su ex novio, y que luego de robarse todo el dinero se habían ido del país, claro que en dos horas es difícil lograr eso.

Madre: Oye Sota y que pasó con tú hermana?

Sota: No sé, tal vez se fugó con el hermano del novio o algo así.

Kikyo: ¬¬ Seshomaru no es muy hombre para hacer algo así!!!

Un extraño ruido atrajo toda su atención, Kikyo levantó la vista y con una muy buena puntería, una bandeja impactó en su cara. La pelinegra, prometida del aún virgen mayor de la familia, le sonreía de forma divertida.

Rin: n-n sorry se me escapo.

Kikyo: ¬¬ por eso odio que traigan a unos recogidos.

Rin: U.Ú tú serás la única recogida, ya que ser hija de una amante del rey, es una mierda más grande que el rango más bajo.

Todos: UYYYYY y que dijo la otra XD

Kikyo: ¬¬ al menos Inuyasha si se había fijado en mí por mis meritos, no lo obligaron a aceptarme por obligación.

Todos: Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuu... (Miran a Rin)

Rin: ¬¬ si se fijo en ti, es porque la noche contigo es muy barata!!!

Todos: Y que dijo la otra!!!!

Kikyo: Y como sabes que cobró barato, si tú no te juntas con las de mi clase.

Todos: Wuuuuuu!!!!

Rin: Eso lo pensábamos todos, pero tú acabas de confirmarlo n-n

Todos: Touche!!!

La perra iba a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento bajó Miroku, luego de perder el duelo XD y que se le pasara la borrachera, al menos eso creía él.

Miroku: Tanta gente!!!! 1000 invitados la tremenda vola!!!

Inutaisho: Oye estás bien?

El pelinegro seguía hablando cosas incoherentes, la gente se reía, pensaban que era un cómico que habían contratado, quien pensaría que era en realidad un Conde XD. Sango que estaba en la habitación de arriba, al escuchar tantas risas pensó que la orquesta era muy mala o… sipo pensó lo peor. Literalmente bajo corriendo las escaleras y lo que encontró fue algo muy raro.

Miroku: Bien-bien ya les va otra… Complete la oración… "Kikyo jura que es virgen, pero en verdad es una perr!!!

Mientras la música electrónica sonaba al estilo Duft Punk (Los amo), Digital Love. Todos gritaban al icono entre risas.

Todos: PERRA!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA

Inutaisho: Ya basta de bromas!!!! Ahora hagamos algo más serio.

La música se paró bruscamente y Miroku se bajo del mini escenario, fingiendo seriedad, el rey se mostró imponente en especial cuando tomó el micrófono. Sonrió presuntuoso y seguro, frente a todos los que lo miraban curioso.

Inutaisho: Este es un aviso, el bar estará abierto toda la noche y por último pedí silencio para el…

Todos se tranquilizaron esperaban la palabra "Compromiso", la mayoría se arreglo sus trajes y algunos incluso dejaron sus tragos y con unos retoques. Rin se reía de lo lindo, si creían que el rey diría algo serio, se notaba que no lo conocían. Kikyo intentó lucir serena y digna, pero ni la una ni la otra le quedaban, así que opto por un cigarrillo.

Inutaisho: Karaoke!!!!

Sango se quedó perpleja en el último eslabón de la escalera, Miroku estaba metido en medio de una estilo ronda bailando con todos, mientras el DJ encontraba la primera canción del Karaoke. No supo porque, pero al ver que su novio era un completo payaso, no pudo evitar reírse como hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

Miroku: Sango llegaste!!! Ven vamos a cantar!!!

La castaña que llevaba un vestido rojo corto con un escote estilo V, y unos zapatos de tacón aguja, asintió.

Inu no tardó en bajar, se escuchaba una masacre cerca y cuando supo lo que era, le faltó espació para esconderse de la vergüenza.

Inutaisho: I'm too sexy for my love… too sexy for my love!!!

Todos: O.o…

Cri-cri-cri FIUUUUU La bolita de pastó seco rodó por todo el lugar.

Inu: Etto… cof-cof creo que es hora de la ceremonia n-n

Miroku: Verdad que era un compromiso… etto solo hay un problema… n-n

Inu: ¬¬ cual?

Miroku: Es que como fue tan rápido pensé que merecías una despedida de soltero y pensé que mañana era el compromiso XD

Inu: DE QUE DIABLOS ME ESTAS HABLANDO!!!!

Las luces se apagaron y se escucho una música estilo Cristina Aguilera, con un gritó digno record de Guines n-n. Una enorme torta de cumpleaños quedó al medio de la pista, las luces volvieron y la tapa de torta intento abrirse, pero no se podía X.X

Rin: Y porque no sale nadie?

Seshomaru: Estás seguro que eran bailarinas?

Miroku: (Se encoge de hombros) Yo cumplí con traerlas no más, bueno ayudémoslas entonces!!!!

Todos se abalanzaron a sacar la parte de arriba ¬¬ de la torta (No faltan los morbosos) Las chicas cuando salieron dieron un par de piruetas en el aire digno del circo Du Soul.

Inu: O.o es normal que se cuelguen de las lámparas?

Inutaisho: Miren que flexibilidad!!!

Se supone que el show era en un lugar amplio sin tantas personas, estilo circo y cabaret, pero por falta de espacio, algunas chicas se atoraron en los candelabros, otras terminaron en alguna planta y las demás hicieron aparecer un palito de Strepper de la nada.

Chica 1: Vamos chicos!!!! (Daba unos giros en el palo)

¬¬ como es obvio los hombres se abalanzaron a mirar, menos uno.

Miroku: X.X pero si ni las mire (En el piso)

Sango: n-n lo sé, pero me tomé la molestia de que tampoco lo hagas por error.

Kagome la cual había finalmente decidido cambiar el vestido, quedó impactada al lado de Inu, viendo el espectáculo, un par de sostenes voló cerca de su oído. Hasta Sota estaba entre los hombres, claro que este estaba requisando las billeteras, por seguridad.

Kagome: Pero que diablos pasa aquí? O.O

Inu: Fue Miroku, pensó que el compromiso era mañana… un segundo… (Volteó a verla)

La pelinegra lucía un vestido verde de hombros caídos, ajustado en la parte de arriba, al medio bordado una rama de rosa blanca, terminando en la parte de abajo la caída de la tela hasta el piso. Llevaba el pelo suelto, con unos mechones ondulados, su rostro levemente maquillado, el vestido caía en un corte simple terminando en unos zapatos altos estilo plataforma (Los de tacón aguja duelen mucho cuando la ceremonia es larga, y esto tiene para rato) Volvía a mirar su cabello y vio la diadema que daba un toque místico, con tal singular elección.

Inu: n//n Te vez hermosa.

Kagome: Gracias, no sabes lo que costó bajar las escaleras.

Inu: Nani?

Kagome: Había mucha gente corriendo, incluso los meseros y algunas bailarinas XD

El peliblanco asintió, era obvio que su amigo no era normal y al ver a su padre, haciendo un semi- Streptease con una de las bailarinas, supo que esto pasaría a peor.

Inu: Kagome lo mejor será hacer esto más rápido de lo que pensé.

Kagome: De que hablas?

Inu: Es extraño lo que te voy a decir pero… Creo que lo nuestro fue un amor a primera vista y… Quiero que nos casemos por el civil ahora.

Todos: QUE!!!!!!!!!!!

30 minutos después.

Juez: Este es el matrimonio más raro que he visto en mi vida…

Inutaisho: Pero si también oficializo el mió.

Juez: ¬¬ entonces el segundo más raro de mi vida. Haber… Necesito que firmen estos papeles los testigos y… y…

Rin: ¬¬ los novios?

Juez: Ah si esos también.

Todos: X.X

Kikyo: Le falto la frasecita.

Juez: Verdad, cof-cof Alguien se opone a esto.

Todos guardaron silencio, pero Kikyo sonrió iba a decir algo, cuando alguien pasó por encima de ella, literalmente aplastándola y como todos la vieron en el piso, de donde nunca debió haber salido. Se apresuraron los invitados a patearla y cobrarse venganza algunos.

Conde 2: (Pateándola) Esto es porque subió el IVA.

Sota: Esto es por no recibir lo que quería en Navidad!!!

Kouga: Esto es porque no impediste el matrimonio.

Sota: ¬¬ y porque no lo haces tú?

Kouga: AHHH es cierto n-n gracias por la ide…

Inutaisho sopló la pistola disipando el humo, una bolita con cloroformo que durmió a la mitad de los invitados. Sonrió satisfecho con si mismo, claro que había omitido a alguien, quien aprovecho el descuido y con un golpe en la cabeza, dejo al feliz padre en el piso. Hanako (La madrastra de Inu) sonrió presuntuosa y orgullosa, como si hubiera salvado el día. Al parecer era la única que podría impedir eso, Kagome e Inuyasha contaban hasta 10 para terminar con todo este extraño matrimonio.

Kanako: YO ME OPONGO!!!!!!!!

Lo gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando voltearon a ver, una pelinegra estaba encima de ella y simplemente se levanto con una radiante sonrisa.

Naomi: Admitan que al menos tiene muchas agallas.

Seshomaru: ¬¬ bien hecho Rin.

Rin: n///////n ME LLAMÓ POR MI NOMBRE!!!!!!!

Se le colgó al brazo llena de corazoncitos, logrando exasperar aún más al mayor de la familia.

Juez: Ah si en que iba… Ah claro… bien Lo que Dios ha unido que el diablo no meta la cola.

Todos: O.o Nani?

Inu: Quiere decir "Lo que Dios ha unido que el hombre no lo destruya"

Miroku: Y como dicen en mi pueblo A CELEBRAR!!!!

Sango: ¬¬ aún falta el beso.

El pelinegro asintió y cuando Sango giró, Miroku la agarró de la cintura volteándola completamente, ya al quedar frente a frente, unió sus labios con los de la castaña, la cual por el sonrojo o quizás que la tomo desprevenida, cerró sus ojos. Sintió la presión de unos labios y… Plash!!!

Sango: ¬¬ el beso era el de los novios!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku: Bueno será para la próxima n-n (Con la mejilla roja)

Sango: U///U

Juez: Puede besar a la novia.

Todos contuvieron el aliento, Inu se sintió tranquilo por primera vez en su vida, miró a Kagome la cual le sonreía algo cohibida. Acercaron sus rostros y la pelinegra cerro sus ojos. Después del beso, ambos se sonrieron y todos los presentes aplaudieron.

Inutaisho: Bien-bien ahora a celebrar, que quiero pronto muchas nietos!!!!!

Inu y Kagome: U/////U

Entre abrazos y felicitaciones, fue pasando la fiesta, hasta el momento del brindis. Inutaisho sonrió feliz cuando vio las copas de champagne, pero su hijo mayor se apresuró, luego del último discurso de su padre, aprendió a ser más precavido.

Seshomaru: Bien quiero desearles toda la felicidad del mundo!!!

-- O.o Con discurso tan emotivo todos se quedaron para dentro.

Miroku: Cof-cof Bien ya que todo esta resuelto, quiero decirles…

Redoble de tambores.

Miroku: Algo muy importante…

Segundo redoble de tambores.

Miroku: Algo que cambiará sus opiniones de mi.

Tercer redoble de tambores.

Miroku: Así que escuchen bien.

Todos: ¬¬ YA DILO!!!!

Miroku: Que cosa?

Sango: ¬¬ y por nada tanto teatro.

Miroku: Ah eso, pues ah ya me acordé. Saque licencia de vuelo, así que ahora puedo manejar un helicóptero. (Les muestra una tarjeta plástica que afirma lo que dijo)

Todos se fueron de espalda.

Kagome: Como sea… yo no me subiría de nuevo en un helicoptero con Miroku, con o sin licencia n-n

Sango: Ni modo, Miroku es Miroku es raro en verdad que seas un hombre de negocios.

Miroku: Jajajajaja porque dices eso, digamos que en ese sentido seria medio bipolar, en los negocios si soy serio y en lo demás, tal como me ven n-n

Todos: ¬¬

Inu: Además como es Conde, es obvio que tuvo una educación muy disciplinada.

Kikyo: Como sea... me verán de nuevo en la boda por la Iglesia!!!

Todos: ¬¬…

Inutaisho: Es cierto y cuando se casarán por la iglesia?

Inu: Pues no hay prisa, creo que en un par de meses.

Inutaisho: Meses!!!!!!!!!!!!!!O.O puedo morir en ese tiempo.

Seshomaru: U.Ú Padre no exageres.

Kagome: Además yo mañana tengo que firmar un contrató.

Inu: Pero mañana tenemos que presentarnos en sociedad!!!

Kagome: ¬¬ puedes hacerlo solito, yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

Inu: ¬¬ TÚ VIENES CONMIGO!!!

Kagome: U.Ú NO PIENSO IR!!!

Ambos empezaron a gritarse y discutir, un par de gotitas aparecieron en las cabecitas de sus más cercanos y sus dos amigos, rieron divertidos.

Miroku: Imagínate, que llevan apenas 30 minutos de casados.

Sango: Ni lo digas, no me quiero imaginar como será en un par de años.

Inutaisho: MUAAAA QUIERO NIETOS!!!! (Llorando en un rincón) n-n oh me había olvidado de las bailarinas!!!!

Seshomaru: ¬¬ Que sinvergüenza!!!.

Sango: Y los novios?

Miroku: Y a quien le interesa eso n-n

Le tomo la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos, quien iba a negar que a Sango le gustaba aquel extraño ser llamado Miroku.

Sango: Al menos no me aburriré nunca n-n

No lejos de allí, tanto Kagome como Inu miraban por el segundo piso el crucero, sin él nunca se abrían conocido y abrían pasado tantas cosas n-n. Kagome apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, el cual sonrió. Esto era solo el comienzo y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Kagome: Bueno ahora vamos a celebrar!!!

Inu: Claro, mañana tenemos un largo día.

Kagome: ¬¬ ya te dije que solo iba a firmar un contrató.

Inu: ¬¬ y yo te dije que teníamos que hacer presentación en sociedad, es una obligación en estos casos.

Kagome: U.Ú NO QUIERO!!!! . !!!! Entiendo que…

El peliblanco la estaba besando y cuando ya esta había correspondido el beso, Inu se quedó satisfecho.

Inu: Bueno al menos no más peleas.

Kagome: U//U… ¬¬ pero ni creas que me rendiré Inu Bakaro!!!

Inu: Lo sé, Abogada de cuarta!!!

Ambos rieron divertidos y volvieron a besarse, esto sería una verdadera montaña rusa de aquí en adelante, pero a quien no le gustaban los retos del futuro.

FIN…

Notas de Autora.

Sorry por demorarme tanto, he tenido un año terrible, ahora se los explicó. Luego del último capítulo que publique hace tiempo, me fui a Argentina, al volver mi primo choco nuestro auto, mi abuela iba con él, a mi abuela tuvieron que enyesarle sus dos brazos y como estábamos en vacaciones, tuve que estar tres meses cuidándola. ¬¬ el muy infeliz de mi primo no hizo nada, mis papas trabajan todo el día, mi hermano ni cuenta y la familia siempre se desaparece en estos casos. Cuando se recupero era ya marzo, tuve que entrar a estudiar y termine en enero de este año al fin libre, cuando ya tuve todos los resultados. Finalmente aquí estoy entre a clases, pero al menos ya tengo tiempo y nada más que se interponga entre mis fic y yo… (Lloró de felicidad) fue tan difícil todo…

Bueno espero me entiendan, aunque sea un poco, ahora que ya volví al rubro anuncio mi Nuevo Fic "Dos mundos distintitos", trata sobre que Kagome es una becada en un colegio privado y caro, Inu es el cabecilla de los ricachones y le encanta molestar al grupito de Kagome. Es otro intento de comedia, así que espero que le den una oportunidad y no se preocupen que este nuevo fic casi lo termino, después de todo ya tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir.

Bueno si les gusto el capítulo que bueno, porque me costó un mundo terminarlo, y sino les gusto... Acepto criticas, Review y no más amenzas por favor Jajajajja

Muchos besitos a todos!!!!


End file.
